20 Questions
by Justforfun28
Summary: Jane and Maura are both hiding their true feelings. Will a game help bring out the truth? These characters do not belong to me. I just like to borrow them from time to time.
1. Chapter 1

"You can't go yet"

Sighing quietly, Maura turned to look at her best friend. She was exhausted and while she knew she would miss Jane tremendously, she was looking forward to the time away. Battling to hide the constant pull of attraction she felt for the brunette was wearing her out and she hoped to recenter during the two weeks she would spend at the conference in San Diego

"You haven't told me what you want for Christmas. You are leaving and won't be back until Christmas Eve and I have no idea what you want. You can't leave until you tell me." Jane pouted a little, folding her arms over her chest.

Maura glanced at her before turning back to her last suitcase. She closed her eyes briefly and silently counted backwards from 10. She knew exactly what she wanted and if Jane kept pushing her she knew it would explode out of her mouth and effectively end their friendship. She wanted Jane. All of her. That is all she wanted ever. All she dreamed about. She found it equally fascinating and frustrating that none of her previously effective meditation techniques were able to even dim her building physical need to touch and taste the detective. It was constantly there, a demanding thrum of desire that pulsated through her veins and flooded every cell. Impossible, she knew, and yet that's exactly what it felt like. Too many nights she had lain alone in her bed wishing the brunette was there with her and too many sleepless nights were spent feeling that long, lanky body warm her sheets but unable to give into the temptation just inches away. Either way, sleep was difficult and she was beyond exhausted. Feeling the familiar heat and moisture flood her core, she again tried to shake herself free from thoughts of the brunette and attempted to focus on the opportunity she had to get away for a few days.

Moving toward her dresser, she continued packing. "Jane, I will like whatever you give me solely because it will come from you"

"No Maura! I want to get you something you will actually LIKE!" she said throwing her arms wide to emphasize her frustration. "Not something you would thank a great aunt for and then put away and try to forget you ever got. I just…" she stopped, distracted by the handful of silk and lace the doctor had just removed from one of the dresser drawers. Swallowing with difficulty, she tried to tamp down the erotic images of the doctor wearing the revealing lingerie that her brain was conjuring up. Fantasies starring the M.E. had occupied the majority of her nights for the last 5 or 6 months and were beginning to leak into her days. She had come to realize that this wasn't really a new thing but more a developing situation. Despite all of her attempts at denying it, her attraction to her best friend grew every day and had been since they first met. It hurt knowing that it would never be more than friendship but she was willing to shove that part down deep inside her if it meant keeping Maura in her life. Losing her wasn't something that she would want to ever experience. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she saw that Maura was staring at her with a look of concern, waiting for her to finish.

"Is there anything you want?" her voice much quieter now as she took a step closer to her friend. The air between them seemed thicker all of the sudden and a tremor went through the M.E. at the slightly lower and huskier timbre of Jane's voice. Hazel eyes searched darkened brown eyes intently for a long moment. Several emotions seemed to flit through the detective's features before she reached out to tentatively touch the doctor's wrist rubbing her thumb over the soft skin and feeling the rapid pulse underneath. Startled by the rapid beat, Jane dropped her wrist and took a step back worried that she was upsetting Maura in some way.

Off centered by the look of desire she thought she had just seen in her friends eyes, the doctors mind was racing with questions and hypothesis. Had she imagined it? Was it wishful thinking? Maybe there was a chance? Turning away, she instinctively began folding the lingerie and placing it in her bag as she thought carefully about her response. Maybe it was because of sheer exhaustion or maybe her need finally won out over good sense, but something gave way inside of Maura and she decided to take a risk.

"Actually, Jane, there is something I would really like"

Shaking off her concerns and smiling widely in triumph, Jane pumped one fist in the air "YES! What is it?"

Returning her smile she had to laugh at the brunettes antics that had instantly defused any lingering tension. Still smiling Maura carefully shut her last case and latched each side. "I can't tell you Jane, you will have to find out on your own"

"What? No! Maur! Just tell me!"

Sighing in exasperation, the doctor tilted her head and regarded her for a moment. Smiling and giving a slight nod, she moved back to pick up her cases. If Jane could figure it out, then she would be completely honest with her about her feelings. It was a gamble Maura wasn't use to taking, but desperate times and little sleep called for desperate measures. "No, I don't think so. You are an honored and decorated detective and I believe you can figure this out on your own. I am however willing to answer 1 question per day until I return home. They have to be yes or no questions and unless I choose to expand my answers that is all you will get"

Jane's eyes lit up with sudden interest. She could never resist a good challenge and this would ensure that Maura would make time to text her every single day she was gone. Ok, yeah, this could work. She had complete faith in her own abilities and couldn't wait to get started. This would definitely help pass the time while her friend was away.

"3 questions, and if I get it right I get a gift of my choosing" Jane smirked at the doctor as she smiled fondly back at her. Maura expected nothing less than a little negotiating over the rules. "1 question and 1 follow-up question per day, only if you help me carry my cases to the car, and if you figure it out you may choose a prize within reason."

"Doctor Isles, you have yourself a deal"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you for all the great reviews! This chapter was a little more difficult to write for some reason. I don't normally have two plot lines going on at the same time so that may be it. Anyway - let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Pulled from her bed at six in the morning was no way to start a day. Jane slammed the door of her unmarked police car and pulled her jacket tightly closed. The wind was bitterly cold and she wish she had thought to grab warmer gear before leaving Maura's house. Some may have found it odd that she chose to spend the night there given the doctor was several hundred miles away but those people had never slept in the warm perfumed comfort of that giant pillow top king sized bed. Just thinking about it made her wish she was there now, snuggled under the thick comforter with her head buried under a pillow. Flashing her badge at the uniform guarding the perimeter, she stepped over the tape and made her way into the expensive brownstone.

Her thoughts turned to her best friend and the game they had started as she made her way across the lawn and into the house. They had agreed right before the detective had dropped her off at the airport that the questions wouldn't begin until the next day. Now that the day was here, Jane would have to find some time to organize her thoughts. Maura enjoyed several things and it was hard to focus on just one especially this early. She knew she loved clothes and shoes, although she doubted very much that the gorgeous blonde would trust her enough to pick those out for her. Smirking, she thought back to the note she had found taped to the bathroom mirror this morning that apparently the blonde had placed there for her before she left. In her beautiful swirly handwriting, she had written, "Dear Jane, Please remember to eat one of the granola bars and bananas I left for you. Breakfast is an important part of the day. Love, Maura". The note had made her smile and the other one on the back of the front door that simply said "Jane - breakfast" had the brunette racing back into her kitchen to grab the items before heading out. Still smiling at the memory, she found where Frost stood in the master bedroom surveying the crime scene.

"Hey there, partner. Glad to see you're so happy. Someone must have had their morning coffee" Frost greeted her, sarcasm evident in his tone.

Ignoring his deliberate attempt to get a reaction from her, she instead snapped on some gloves and began scanning the bedroom where they were standing. "What do we have?"

"Two victims. 1 male, 1 female." Vince Korsack read off as he came around the bed. "Signs of sexual intercourse, not sure if it was consensual. Female victim was tied to the bed and the male victim was tied to the chair. Female seems to have suffered multiple stab wounds and male victims throat was slashed."

Jane spun around scanning the floor "Are there any teacups?" her eyes flew up to meet Korsacks "Korsack! Are there any teacups? Is this Hoyt? Is he out?"

"No, Janie. I already checked. He is in solitaire and there are no signs of teacups"

"Well what the hell is this then?" Jane looked around again beginning to notice the differences between this scene and scenes Hoyt had left behind. Without realizing it, she began massaging the scars in the palms of her hands.

"Hey Jane, where is Maura? I would've thought she would have been here by now. It's rare that her team beats her"

Jane cursed under her breath and quickly found a crime scene tech. "I need you to take pictures of both victims now. Take as many as you can, as fast as you can." Seeing another photographer she gestured to them as well "C'mon, you too, hurry! Close ups of each wound, blood spray, everything! We are running out of time!" she urged them.

Frost and Korsack looked at each in confusion before the older detective finally said "Jane. what is going on?"

She met his eyes before glancing at her partner, "Maura is out of town"

Barry Frost went pale as Korsack began rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Oh, crap" All three detectives started furiously writing notes, while urging everyone to process the scene faster knowing their time was short.

They had just found a bloody shoe print near the bathroom door and photographed it when the on call medical examiner arrived.

"Hello detectives." Dr. Pike said piously as he walked in the door, uncaringly stepping through blood and immediately compromising the crime scene. "I assume you will be leaving soon to make room for my team to work?"

Jane slipped into the closet letting the other detectives worry about Pike. The closet was the last place near the bedroom that hadn't been cleared yet. Not expecting to find anything, she was turning to leave when something caught her eye. All of the clothes were meticulously hung, each hanger a precise distance from the next. One of the victims definitely showed signs of full blown obsessive compulsive disorder. What was interesting though was that on one side of the giant walk in closet, a small section of clothes were all jumbled as if they had hastily been shoved together. Donning a fresh glove, the detective carefully separated the hangers.

"Jane, you almost done in here?"

"Hey, Korsack, come look at this"

"Whatcha got? Oh...looks like a peephole"

"Yeah, looks like maybe we have a witness"

By the time the detective got home that night, she was beat. This case wasn't adding up and she knew she was missing something significant. Why would a witness have hidden in the closet and watched a murder? If they were in on it, why would they have hid? If it were accidental, what was with the peephole and why hadn't the police been called? There were so many questions rolling around in her head that finally she had left the station knowing she wouldn't get any further until she had some sleep. Also, she felt an intense need to talk to her best friend.

Showering quickly, she threw on a tshirt and shorts and, sitting cross legged on the bed, pulled her computer near and grabbed her phone.

 _ **Hey Maur, hows it going?**_ She texted hoping to get an immediate response

 _ **Hi, Jane. I am doing well. I was beginning to wonder if I would hear from you today.**_ In truth, Maura had been slightly hurt that the detective hadn't texted her but had put those feelings aside knowing that she must have been busy with a case.

 _ **Yeah, sorry about that. We pulled a case. Double homicide. I have a feeling it's going to be a tough one. I have a question for you though..**_ Fluffing her pillows behind her, the detective leaned back against the headboard and slipped beneath the covers.

 _ **I'd be happy to help with the case as much as I can. I'm sorry I can't be there for the autopsy but I am more than willing to look over any results you may have.**_

 _ **That would be awesome, Maur, and I definitely will need your help with this one. Although, right now I just have a question about your gift. :)**_

 _ **Of course!**_ Maura smiled as she waited curiously for Jane's first question. Slipping off her robe, she slipped between the cool sheets on her bed.

Tapping her lip with one finger, the detective thought for a minute. She needed to get a few obvious choices out the way first before she could focus her search. Typing a quick text, she asked her first question of the night.

 _ **Can you find it at the mall?**_

The M.E. laughed as she read what Jane had sent remembering all of the time's Angela had tried to get her daughter to go shopping as well as the times Maura had coerced her into going. Jane Rizzoli was most definitely not usually found at the mall.

 _ **I can absolutely assure you that it is a rare occurrence that this particular gift is ever found in a mall.**_

Smiling at the very preciseness of her answer, Jane decided to expand this line of questioning.

 _ **What about a boutique? Can it be found in a boutique?**_

Smirking as she typed, Maura couldn't help but giggle a little at the idea of Jane in a boutique. Either she would refuse to go, or she would go but pout the entire time. She would never really understand why the tall, lanky and gorgeous women hated nice clothes so much. It was a continuous mystery to her.

 _ **I would be comfortable saying that there is less of a chance finding this gift in a boutique than in a mall.**_

Jane smiled at her response even though it wasn't the answer she was hoping for. She already found that she was missing her best friend much more than she anticipated. It seemed like she had been gone for much longer than 24 hours. Shaking her head at herself she wondered if it were the case making her feel so morose. Whatever it was, she wished Maura was there to talk to. She wouldn't deny that she really wanted her near her right now. Her hands ached and she longed for her comforting touch.

 _ **Hey, Maur, are you free for a skype call?**_

Pulling her laptop closer and opening it, she didn't have long to wait before a skype call came through.

"Hi, Jane" Maura's smiling face filled the screen as she settled back down on her pillows, tousled blond curls lying against pristine white sheets.

"Hey there" the detective felt an almost immediate calm come over her at the sound of the doctor's voice. Not able to hide her smile, she let her eyes take in the warm hazel ones before her. "Were you already in bed? I'm not keeping you awake am I?"

Maura tilted her head slightly, considering. "Technically, yes" she laughed "but I don't mind in the least" and it was true. While the M.E. had thought leaving town would help relieve some of her frustration and exhaustion, she had found that being away from Jane was not what she really needed.

They talked for awhile with the doctor filling her in on her day before the conversation turned to the case Jane was working on.

"I thought it was Hoyt, Maur. I thought he had gotten out" rubbing her hands she lowered her eyes for a moment before looking back up at her friend. "I probably shouldn't admit it, but it has me a little spooked"

"I wish I could be there with you, Jane"

Slipping down further in her sheets and pulling the pillow flat beneath her head, the detective sighed deeply before answering. "Me too." Hesitating before adding "I really miss you"

Maura's heart fluttered in her chest at the intensity of her gaze along with the confession. Smiling shyly she let her eyes roam over the detective's image on her screen. "I miss you too. I wish I could be there to comfort you"

"You are comforting me, but I wish you were here too"

Letting the silence fall, they both lay gazing at the other

"Do you think we could leave the skype session open until we fall asleep?" Maura knew that the detective would never ask, but she wondered if perhaps it would help Jane sleep.

"We can do that" Jane smiled at her, grateful for the suggestion. They talked a bit longer until slowly the conversation ended and the brunette watched as the M.E. drifted off to sleep. She loved when the blonde was relaxed and comfortable and watching her sleep had become a secret past time of hers whenever they spent the night together. She may not physically be able to explore the beautiful doctor but that didn't stop her gaze from sweeping over her as often as possible, pausing to memorize every inch of what she could see. Laughing softly at herself at her borderline creepy thoughts, Jane looked at her friend one more time before letting her eyes slowly close. Her last thoughts were about how much she missed her and how long it had been since they had been separated. At the beginning of their friendship, Maura had spent time each year traveling overseas for holidays or vacations. With a growing sense of surprise, Jane realized she hadn't left the country in several years. Opening her eyes one more time she took in the vision of her favorite doctor. Maybe what Maura wanted was a vacation trip? With that in mind, she closed her eyes again and snuggled deeper into the bed.

* * *

 _ **Reviews are welcome and appreciated :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for the reviews! Let me know what you think :)**_

* * *

Maura closed her hotel room door and leaned against it for a moment before removing her shoes and groaning as her toes sank into the plush white carpet. It had been a long day of lectures and workshops and too much socialization. While she enjoyed medical conferences in general, it had been an honor to be asked to teach the Advanced Medicolegal Death Investigation course at the International Association of Coroners and Medical Examiners. An exhausting honor, but an honor nonetheless.

Slipping her dress off, she stretched before moving to hang it in the closet. Turning back to the huge suite, she sighed as she thought about sinking into the hot tub strategically placed in front of the fireplace. She had definitely splurged unnecessarily on the extravagant penthouse suite but not having to share a room with another attendee and having exclusive use of the hot tub made it completely worth it.

Stripping out of the rest of her clothes, she pinned her hair up before curling up on the bed and opening her email. There were a few from fellow conference attendees complimenting her course or asking follow up questions. Responding quickly to those, she moved on to find one from Jane requesting her help with the case they were working on and requesting she skype her as soon as possible. Glancing at the bedside clock, she knew the detective was most likely still at the precinct. Pressing the skype button, she sat back against the pillows angling the camera so her nudity would not be apparent. She was disappointed when the call went unanswered but sent a quick text to her friend to let her know she was available. Taking the laptop and phone with her, she set it a safe but reachable distance from the hot tub and sank into the blissfully warm water.

Her mind whirled as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the cushioned edge. The conference was going well so far and her course had received quite a few compliments. She found that she loved teaching other professionals and the opportunity to discuss the job she loved with so many others in the same field. The downside to these events was the social aspect. There was only so much small talk she could participate in before it became tedious. She had, in the past, occasionally taken a discreet lover during these conferences just as a friendly way to meet mutual needs without any strings attached. The candidates were always carefully selected in order to avoid any possible emotional entanglements or future awkwardness. She smiled as she thought back over her past dalliances and what she would term as light friendships that had occured since. The M.E. made it a point to never dip in the same pool so to speak when it came to these casual flings.

She let her hand drift down her body as she thought about a few men and even a woman who had spent considerable energy trying to gain her attention during the day. She had considered each very briefly, especially the woman who had long dark curls and brown eyes. She was beautiful and engaging but very definitely not her detective.

Sighing softly as her fingers caressed a stiffening nipple, her thoughts strayed to Jane. Her detective. Except she wasn't, was she? Something seemed different lately though, like maybe the detective was starting to pay more attention or touch her more or something. Maura hadn't quite put her finger on it yet. As she continued toying with first one nipple and then the other, her other hand slid further into the warm water brushing against course curls.

Her heart nearly stopped when a skype call rang through. Reaching to dry her hands before accepting the call, she blushed hotly at the ridiculous thought that Jane knew what she was doing.

"Hey Mau.." the detective only got half her sentence out before the words died on her tongue. She was certain that for just a moment the screen had shown the doctor's very full and very naked breasts before it had quickly been adjusted.

"Jane" still blushing, Maura slid back into the water making sure her body wasn't visible. She couldn't stop the pounding beat of her blood although whether it was due to embarrassment of where her hand had been or arousal at the idea of Jane watching her had yet to be determined.

"Jane?" she questioned when the detective didn't respond "Are you ok?"

Shaking her head slightly to clear it, Jane blinked a few times before clearing her throat. "Umm...yeah. Maura...are you naked?"

She couldn't help but notice that Jane's voice sounded a little huskier than normal. She wondered if it was something with the audio feed or perhaps something else. "Yes, sorry. When you didn't answer I decided to take a dip in the hot tub. If it makes you uncomfortable, I can get out?"

Visions of Maura emerging soaking wet and completely bare made Jane's heart hammer loudly in her chest and her eyes darken. The doctor's head tilted as she took notice of the detective's befuddlement. "No!" she almost yelled "No, no, that's ok. You enjoy it. Call me when you're done?"

Biting back a smug smile at the detective's obvious reaction to her nudity, Maura's heart fluttered in her chest. Maybe there was a chance she could have what she wanted afterall she mused internally. Hearing what sounded like her own living room clock chiming in the background, she noticed where the detective was calling from "Are you at my house?"

"Oh, um, yeah. I didn't think you would mind and I just needed…" Jane scratched the back of her neck as she thought about how much she wanted to say. "Well, this case has been a tough one and I just….I don't know...I feel safe and relaxed here." She muttered trying to keep her focus off the beads of water that were on her friends shoulder or the few making trails down her neck and then out of sight.

Beaming brightly, the M.E. blinked back tears. Thinking back to the night before, she realized that Jane had indeed been in her bed. It was common enough that she hadn't even registered the detail until now. "Of course I don't mind. I love that you feel that way. You can stay whenever you would like. Since you are there and not at the station, there is no reason why we can't keep talking while I am soaking. What questions did you have for me?"

Fighting to override her bodies reaction to the blonde's nudity, she launched into a run down of what they had discovered so far, as well as describing why she felt they were missing something.

"I don't know, Maur. I just have this gut feeling that there is something obvious we are missing"

"Do you have the photos from the crime scene, Jane?"

"Yeah. I brought them home in case you called."

Turning her head to hide the smile that the word "home" had caused, Maura thought for a moment how best to proceed. "I'm going to need to see those photos Jane. Do you mind if I get out and slip a robe on while you get the photos?"

"No, that's fine." Leaning off to the side to get the folder, she sat back up and refocused on the screen. "I don't mind calling…" before she could finish offering to call the M.E.. back after she was situated, the doctor had stood up and made her way up the few steps and out of the tub of water. The detective sat there stunned and couldn't help but take in every inch of that glorious fit body that was visible on the screen. Muscular arms followed by firm breasts topped with champagne pink nipples that were drawn up into tight buds. She had barely registered the flood of desire racing through her system before a toned abdomen appeared followed by a very brief glimpse of a small patch of dark blonde curls before she found herself looking at well defined calves as they moved away from her. She could barely breath as the figure moved further into the room exposing a well formed ass that sashayed as she walked. Jane felt really hot and could feel a deep blush moving up over her chest. She didn't know whether to look away or keep watching but it didn't matter because her eyes refused to move from the amazing view. They attempted to catch every single bit of movement as the doctor bent to carefully dry off, breasts swinging slightly before finally standing and pulling on a her favorite short silk robe. Undoing her hair, she walked back towards the laptop as Jane struggled to get her arousal under control.

"I apologize for the delay. Did you get the pictures?" Maura asked innocently, not immediately realizing the show she had just put on for the detective. Her breath caught in her throat though when she saw the obvious arousal in the dark brown eyes.

"Jane?" Dark eyes stared blankly for a moment longer as the doctor tried desperately to hide her own reaction and her growing smugness. The detective blinked rapidly a few times as she tried to focus.

"Uh..yeah..folder. Yep, got it" Jane ripped her gaze away from the doctor and fumbled to open the folder containing the crime scene photos. Pulling the first one out, she groaned loudly as her cell phone started vibrating. Glancing at it quickly, she groaned again "I'm sorry, Maur. I gotta go, Frost thinks he has something"

"I understand, Jane. Would you like to email me the photos so I can take a look?"

"Yeah, that would be great" Silencing her vibrating phone again she stopped to meet the doctor's eyes. "Are you doing ok?"

Maura smiled as their eyes met. It was nice to know that no matter what was going on, Jane still took the time to check on her. "Yes, I'm ok."

"Ok, well looks like I'm headed back to the station." she paused for a second before continuing "It may be kind of late when I get back. Think you might still be up?"

Biting her lip, the M.E. nodded. "Yes, I planned on looking over my notes for tomorrow and there is also a study I wanted to read through tonight.

It was hours later when the doctor was roused from a light sleep by the sound of a text coming through.

"Hey, Maur. Sorry it's so late. You asleep?"

Jane answered the phone on the first ring, more happy than she probably should be that her friend was still awake. She had been preoccupied all night with memories of creamy bare wet skin, barely able to shove them aside to focus on the job at hand. She smiled at the sleepy sound of the M.E.'s voice. "Jane" Maura could put a lot into that one word and Jane's heart tripped a little.

"I'm sorry, were you sleeping?'

"Yes, but I would rather talk to you" Jane smiled as the warmth of Maura's friendship washed over her.

"Are you home now?" The doctor asked, wanting to picture Jane in her mind.

"Yep. All snuggled down safe and sound in this amazing bed. I may have a hard time giving it up when you come back, Maur."

"I'm definitely missing that amazing bed too. Hotel beds never feel quite as good as my own" the doctor laughed while secretly thrilled that the detective was again sleeping in her bed and calling her house home. "Maybe we could negotiate a shared custody agreement when I return?"

The detective only hummed non committedly before the conversation moved on. They talked for a few moments about their friends and the case before Jane got to her question.

"I have a question for you"

The tone of Jane's voice had changed slightly and Maura's heart beat a little faster not recognizing the tone or realizing at first that the detective was talking about their little game. "You do?"

"Yep, I know it's late but it's still the second day"

Maura laughed lightly, realizing now where the conversation was headed. "What have you come up with?"

"Is it a trip? Would you like to go on a vacation? Maybe overseas?"

The doctor could hear the hope in Jane's voice and was sad to dash it. "A vacation? With you?"

"Oh, um, it could be. Is that what you want?" When Maura didn't answer right away, the detective continued on. "I mean you use to travel a lot but you haven't in several years. I just thought maybe that you missed it and would like to visit Paris? Or Italy?"

Jane continued to list places until the M.E. interrupted her. "Jane, while I love to travel, and would love traveling with you even more, that isn't the gift I had in mind"

Laying back on her pillows, the brunette sighed loudly. "Don't you miss it, Maur? Why did you stop traveling?"

The doctor was quiet for a long moment as she contemplated how to answer. "I stopped traveling because I realized that everything I need is right there in Boston" her voice was quiet and reflective and caused butterflies to erupt inside of Jane's chest. Snuggling deeper in the covers, she buried her face into the pillow and breathed in the scent of her friend's lingering perfume as she thought about what the M.E. had said.

Another long but comfortable silence stretched between them. "I miss you, Maura." her voice was a little deeper and huskier than normal.

"It's only been two days" the doctor struggled trying to keep her own emotions in check

"I know but it seems much longer"

"I miss you too, Jane. Call me again tomorrow?"

"Yep, wouldn't miss it. I'll send you those photos in the morning"

They both had smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep

* * *

 _ **How did I do? :) Reviews are requested and appreciated! Also, check out my other story "Behave"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I know updates are coming a little slower than some of you would like - thank you for continuing to read. Reviews are very much appreciated and help prompt me to keep going :)**

* * *

Despite the demands of their current case, Jane woke up the next morning with a smile on her face as she thought over her calls with Maura from the previous day. She took a few minutes to lay there wrapped in the comfort of the amazing bed as her mind focused on what the doctor had said about how everything she needed was in Boston. The detective wondered what she meant by that exactly but her thoughts shifted to the delectable show she had witnessed as that beautiful body she longed for was lifted out of the warm water of the hot tub. Instantly she found herself wet and wanting as blood rushed to her core. She groaned as her clit began pulsating as she again pictured those perfect breasts. She couldn't help but imagine what it would feel like to cup them and massage the undoubtedly soft and creamy skin. How it would feel to wrap her tongue around one of those pink nipples and suck it deep into her mouth. Feeling overheated, she threw the blankets off of herself and paused only a moment before letting a hand wander beneath her t-shirt. She was in her best friends bed, touching herself, and she knew that some may find it inappropriate but she also knew that Maura believed in a healthy sex life and would encourage her..if she knew. Pulling a pillow closer she breathed in deeply trying to catch the doctor's fading scent. Maura needed to come home soon.

Pinching a taut nipple between her fingers, she rolled it firmly and pulled it sending a sharp twinge directly to her center. As the day dream got more intense, so did her actions until finally she arched into her release, a hand still on one breast and with two fingers buried deep inside her tight channel, a thumb pressing firmly against her clit. She couldn't help but moan Maura's name as her body stiffened and the spasms rolled over her.

After showering and changing the sheets, she made her way to BPD where the same grueling case awaited her.

Maura woke and stretched dreamily. She hadn't slept that well for sometime. Maybe it was helping that the detective being there wasn't currently an option. She missed her friend tremendously and would always prefer to have her in bed next to her, on top of her, in her….she sighed as she tried to rein her thoughts back in. Still, being able to talk to her without fighting the constant desire to reach out and touch her was a much needed break. For a few days anyway. Her cravings were too much to be away from the detective for any real length of time. Sometimes it was startling to realize how much she had come to need Jane's presence in her life. Just a few short years ago she had had no real friends and had lived a mostly solitary life. She smiled thinking back on how quickly that had changed when she had met the loud, sarcastic, beautiful brunette and her equally loud family. Now, other than work, Jane was her life. As much as she constantly tamped down her own desires for her, she wouldn't have it any other way.

The M.E. excused herself from the group of doctors that she had been chatting with and answered her phone as she stepped out on the nearest balcony for some privacy.

"Hello, Jane. How is the case going?"

The detective ran long fingers through dark curls as she let out a sign of frustration. "I'm missing something, Maur, and it's driving me insane. Pike is of zero help, as you know. You said you have something?"

"I do. From what I can tell from the photos, the blood splatter pattern is off."

"Off? What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Jane, is that the blood splatter on the male victim is inconsistent with the wounds of the female victim. The lab results prove that the splatter did come from the female victim, but he could not have been in that chair when she was killed unless she was killed while lying on the ground between his legs but even then the position would be off"

"What exactly are you saying Maura?"

The doctor heard the balcony door open behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the persistent burnette from the day before smiling at her expectantly. Turning further away for the sake of privacy, Maura tried to concentrate on her call annoyed by the other doctor's interruption. "I'm saying that the blood splatter on the male victim, other than that caused by his own wounds, is more consistent with him kneeling over her. Jane, I believe he is the killer."

Stunned, Jane sat back in her chair, her mind racing. "So he killed her and then someone else killed him...and staged it to look like some of Hoyt's work? Ok. That actually makes more sense with the other evidence I found."

"Jane, I need to go but I would like to discuss these results with you further when I have more privacy." The brunette doctor had stepped in front of Maura and was definitely testing her patience.

Picking up on something in her friend's voice, Jane sat up straight again. "Everything ok, Maur?"

The M.E. smiled at her concern and felt her heart grow a little warmer. "Yes, I'm ok." She paused for just a moment before adding "I look forward to talking with you more tonight".

The detective felt her heart flutter at the doctor's soft words. "Me too. Talk to you soon"

Hanging up, Maura turned with a smile still on her face which quickly faded away as the other doctor stepped closer.

"Dr. Isles, I'm so glad I found you! I was hoping I could talk you into going to dinner with me tonight" she smiled at her while running a hand down Maura's arm.

The M.E. was getting frustrated with the other doctor's advances. She had jumped slightly and tripped over her words while chatting with a group of peers at their table earlier when a slim hand had landed on her thigh right above the hemline of her skirt. Shooting the woman a look she had removed the offending hand but not before a slender finger had rubbed against her bare skin. Maura was afraid the the woman thought she was being coy and playing hard to get which was not case. She may have at one time been interested but that was before Jane. She knew that while a brief sexual encounter may relieve her physical needs, the experience would fall short of what she actually needed which was something only her detective could give.

"Listen, Dr…."

"Happel. Dr. Amy Happel, but please call me Amy" the brunette smiled widely at her while raking her eyes over the M.E.'s curves.

"While I always enjoy having dinner and conversation with a peer, Dr. Happel, I think you may have somehow gotten the wrong impression. I am in a committed relationship and not interested in anything other than work related discussions and interactions. Correct me if I am mistaken but I believe you are looking for a more….intimate interaction?" Maura paused, giving the other doctor a chance to respond. Lying always gave her hives, but this was not a lie. She was in a committed relationship even if it was not a sexual one. From experience she had found that being polite yet firm was usually the best way to deal with these situations.

Embarrassed, the doctor stepped back. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Isles. I misread the signals. My deepest apologies. Perhaps if you find yourself available in the future you may reconsider?"

Maura smiled at her and nodded. "I don't foresee that ever happening but I will keep it in mind. I highly doubt a beautiful and accomplished woman such as yourself though will stay single very long."

Amy smiled back at her and a light blush covered her cheeks making her appear softer and more endearing. "Thank you, Dr. Isles. I would still love to have dinner with you sometime this week, maybe with a few other colleagues? I find your work fascinating and would love to hear your opinion about a few cases that have crossed my desk."

Gracious to a fault, Maura agreed to try to get together later that week. Tonight though was reserved for Jane.

Unfortunately there was not much time for the two to chat that evening. By the time the M.E. made it back to her room after a keynote speaker that went on and on, Jane was already in bed waiting on her call.

"Hey, Maur"

"Jane, I'm so sorry I was running late. It's been a long day"

"Everything ok?'

"Yes, just a few issues had to be dealt with but you sound tired so I will fill you in tomorrow. How is the case coming?"

"I think we are starting to piece it together thanks to the information you shared today." Jane proceeded to fill her in on the third person she believed had been hiding in the closet. They had managed to track down more information about the victim but the detective was so tired they agreed to talk first thing in the morning when they were both more awake. Jane was looking forward to waking up to Maura's voice, it would be a good way to start the day.

"Before we hang up though, I have today's questions"

Maura smiled at the detective's persistence in finding a gift for her. "Ok. I'm listening."

"Can you smell it?

Maura's core clenched as she thought the question over. Mmmm…..Jane had a scent all her own. It was a mixture of lavender, sandalwood and some unique scent belonging exclusively to the detective. She could only imagine what the scent of a naked and aroused Jane might smell like. Can you smell it? Absolutely. She had spent many nights breathing in that intoxicating scent while the detective slept next to her. During the days she would sometimes know Jane was nearby solely because her sexual appetite would awaken by the mere whiff of it as the detective entered the room.

Her voice had subconsciously dropped to a low and seductive purr as she became lost in her own analysis. "Mmmm...yes. It is intoxicating"

Jane got chills and her pulse rate increased at the M.E.'s voice. Was it her imagination or did the doctor sound almost primal? She wished she had skyped her instead of calling. She really wanted to see those enthralling hazel eyes right now so she could see the doctor. Was her enjoyment of an expensive perfume that intense? If it made Maura respond in that voice, Jane made herself a solemn vow to buy her at least a dozen bottles no matter the cost, and to make sure she was there to witness it every single time the doctor put it on. But maybe it was flowers that Maura wanted? No, that didn't seem likely. It couldn't be flowers.

"Can you purchase it in a bottle?" Jane knew she sounded a little breathless but didn't care. The M.E. often had that effect on her.

Maura laughed huskily, "Oh no, this scent can't be purchased on it's own. It is completely unique and and can't be replicated."

"So not perfume or flowers then" Jane mused out loud.

"Although that would have been a third question if asked, I will answer anyway. It is not perfume or flowers that I want. Although both would make a lovely gift"

After talking for a few more minutes, they finally hung up. Jane snuggled down into the bed but could not get comfortable. Something was missing. Drawing a deep breath in, she remembered. Carrying a pillow over to Maura's dresser, she gave it a light spritz of Maura's perfume. Sliding back under the covers, she nuzzled closer to the pillow that carried the faint smell of the M.E. mingled with the stronger smell of her favorite scent. __

* * *

 _ **How did I do? :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I tried to post faster this time but it's a much longer chapter so please overlook any mistakes. This chapter doesn't seem to flow as well. Please review - I love to hear what you think :)**_

* * *

Wrapping a towel around her still damp skin, Maura picked up her ringing cell phone from the nightstand table. Checking the screen, she smiled before answering.

"Jane" her voice was soft and sweet and the very sound of it melted the detective's heart a little. She knew how she felt about the M.E. and, while the physical feelings may be unrequited, it meant a lot to her to know that the blonde treasured their friendship so much that it could be heard even in just the saying of her name.

"Hey, Maur, how did you sleep?" Her voice was still lower from having just woken up and it caused the doctor's pulse to quicken as she imagined all of those dark curls spread out across her pillow. Morning Jane was one of her favorites. She loved to watch as she stretched her entire body, every muscle rippling with the movement. Then she would turn towards her and those long, lovely dark lashes would flutter before slowly opening and revealing eyes the shade of rich, warm chocolate. Butterflies would always erupt inside her when those beautiful eyes would lock on to hers before a sleepy smile would turn those lips up causing the detective's deep dimple to show. There were so many mornings when she had to use everything in her to stop herself from leaning forward and tasting that tantalizing dimple, she found it nothing short of fascinating. Even on the mornings when the brunette woke grumpy, Maura usually found her pouting and whining more adorable than she should.

Sitting on the edge of the bed and shaking the distracting thoughts from her head, she managed a response. "Not well last night. It seems I've gone too many nights alone in bed." she teased twisting a strand of honey blonde hair around one of her fingers and not thinking of the many different ways that Jane could take that comment. Seeing the shirt she had worn to bed folded nearby, she reached for it and brought it to her cheek. Inhaling deeply, she could still smell Jane's scent on it. She had "borrowed" it at the last minute, taking it from where the detective had dropped it the morning she had left and hiding it in her suitcase. It may have been silly, but it was a comfort on those nights that the two friends spent apart.

The detective frowned, not happy with the idea that the doctor was actively looking for someone to share her bed with. "No prospects out there, huh?" Jane ignored the disappointment and twinge of jealousy at the thought of Maura being with some random stranger when the detective herself wanted nothing more than to share that kind of intimacy with her.

The M.E. was a little startled by the question. "Oh, that wasn't what I...I meant you, Jane. I miss you. We spend the night together so often I have just gotten use to having you beside me" her cheeks had flushed pink at the admission but she didn't back away from the conversation. The blonde was determined to let Jane know how she felt...eventually.

The detective's heart flipped completely over inside her chest and her breath caught at the admission, the words soothing her disappointment. She let them soak in for a moment before responding. "Well" she said letting her fingers trail over the very soft and expensive egyption cotton sheets that adorned the M.E.'s giant bed, "I am very glad to hear that because I'm pretty sure your bed and I are in a very committed relationship and I'm not sure you could pry us apart at this point."

Maura laughed softly and bit her lip before lowering her voice to nearly a whisper. "I certainly hope you are into threesomes then because I intend to re-stake my claim when I return home next week". She knew the comment was flirty and she no longer cared to suppress it. Removing the towel from around her naked body, she slid back between the cool sheets of the hotel bed and shivered slightly as she waited for her detective to answer.

Jane's eyes widened for a moment in disbelief. Was her best friend….flirting with her? No, Maura was very literal. She had to have meant….what exactly had she meant? Maura was straight, right? Sighing, the brunette relaxed again ignoring the dozen thoughts that raced through her head in a matter of seconds. This was Maura. She could answer her in any way she chose and it would be ok. Maura wouldn't mind if she flirted back even if she believed it was just all in good fun.

"Always room for you, but I have to admit that my sleep clothes have gone missing and I've yet to go home and get more."

She shivered at the teasing tone of that husky voice. She hadn't thought what she might wear to bed when her favorite sleep shirt was in San Diego. Images of all of that delicious tanned skin lying exposed caused her clit to throb nearly instantly. Maura wasn't sure how much of this visualization, combined with the natural deep tone of Jane's voice, she could take before she started vocally expressing her reactions. Swallowing a whimper at the thought of a half naked or possibly fully naked Jane Rizzoli in her bed, she felt heat travel through her body, marking a familiar path to all of its favorite places. She shifted and closed her eyes at the feeling of the cool sheets sliding against the aroused peaks of her breasts.

"Mmm...maybe I should come home early" Maura's whispered response was overshadowed by a call from Frost ringing in through Jane's phone. The detective groaned. "Hey, Maur. I gotta go. Duty calls. Call me later though, ok? Maybe we can share our lunchtime together"

The doctor quietly agreed as she was still somewhat lost in her own fantasy. She knew Jane had not heard her last response and that was ok. Once again thankful that she had the forethought to get her own room, she sighed as her hands slid over her own bare skin. She had just enough time to take care of her aching need before she needed to get up and finish getting ready for the day.

The detective paced in front of the murder board set up in the squad room. Checking her notes against the summaries written on the board, she sighed with frustration.

"Okay" she said, glancing back where Korsak and Frost stood. "So, let's go over this again"

Frost groaned but moved closer. They had been staring at this board off and on for several days. Something had to give soon. He genuinely cared about his partner but having this big of a case on their plates with no solid leads and having the Chief Medical Examiner out of town was beginning to take its toll on all of them, especially Jane. She had been overly grouchy all week and he knew for a fact that she should be getting plenty of sleep seeing as how he was practically forcing her to go home at a reasonable hour every night.

"Female victim, Honey Reynolds, age 34, divorced, found naked and tied to her bed with several stab wounds, signs of sexual intercourse but no signs it was forced. Victim was basically living off the alimony from her failed marriage as well as a small trust fund. No living relatives that we could find. Parents died several years ago in a car accident, no siblings." Frost could have recited these details in his sleep.

"That's a big house for one person" Korsak commented

"She got it in the divorce. Maybe they intended to have a few kids to fill it up." Jane said thoughtfully. "How long ago was the divorce final? Any lingering financial or legal issues there?"

Barry shook his head. "No. It was finalized about 4 years ago. Ex husband gains nothing by her death and by all accounts they hadn't spoken since signing the paperwork. He lives in California, is happily remarried, has a 2 year old daughter, and a solid alibi."

"No kids, no husband, why keep that big of a house?"

Speaking up again, Korsak said "Neighbors said she pretty much kept to herself but a few noticed some odd things lately. The neighbors on opposite side of the road, the….." he checked his notes "..Eatons. They had noticed and discussed with other neighbors just a few weeks ago that she seemed to be selling or giving away things frequently. They've seen her carrying out paintings, small furniture items, and several boxes. They actually even thought she was possibly getting ready to sell the house. There have also been several men that have been in and out lately, usually also carrying things out."

"What, like movers?" Frost questioned

"Or maybe a boyfriend" Jane ran her fingers through her dark curls. "What about the other victim?"

Barry checked his notebook again "Roger Grunyan, 42, married, CEO of a local advertising agency, found tied to a chair with his throat slashed. No marriage issues as far as we know, wife and daughter were out of town visiting her parents, wife was notably upset when she was informed of his death. Phone records indicate that Roger and Honey have been texting back and forth for approximately a month. No record of any contact prior to that."

"Who names their kid "Honey"?" the brunette questioned, disgust in her voice.

Barry snickered "Maybe they planned on her being a stripper?"

Laughing quietly, they all looked at each other relieved to have found some humor along the way.

"Hey, Frost - check those phone records again and get me the 3 numbers she contacted the most and who they belong to. We need something else to go on here". Barry nodded just as Jane's cell phone rang. She looked at it briefly before smiling and moving towards the nearby empty conference room. "Hey you"

"How's the case going?" It had been a tense morning and Maura was relieved to have found a respite in the beautiful and blessedly empty courtyard of the conference center. Amy Happel was not going away as quietly as indicated by her words the night before. She seemed to have decided overnight that more aggressive techniques may help persuade the M.E. to spend the evening with her.

Jane let out a soft sigh of frustration as she sat on the edge of the table. "It's going slowly. We are trying to track down other people that Honey knew. Hopefully someone will be able to give us some more insight into the situation so we can find out what happened that ended in her death. How's the conference going?"

"The conference is very informative and I am enjoying the class that I am teaching, however I will be glad to finish the teaching portion tomorrow. I enjoy it but there are some other presentations that I would love to sit in on that I am not able to this week."

Picking up on the tension in the doctor's voice, Jane knew there was more going on. "I'm sure your class is the best and that you already know more than any other doctors there so, what's really bothering you?"

Maura blushed at the compliment and Jane's unwavering belief in her. "Thank you, Jane. There is a woman here that is being….shall I say a tad too aggressive with her attentions. It's nothing that I can't handle, I am just getting frustrated that she doesn't seem to be listening to me when I say I'm not interested."

Standing up, the detective's eyes narrowed as her body went tense. "Wait...a woman?"

"Yes, Jane. You don't think a woman would find me attractive?"

"No..I mean, yes of course they would. Anyone would, but what makes her think you would be open to that? Her? I mean, dating a woman?"

Silence stretched between them as both hearts beat painfully within each chest. The M.E. wished that what Jane said was true, that anyone would find her attractive. Really she just wished that one particular someone would find her attractive enough to change her life for. Because for her detective, that's what it would be. Her heart ached at the thought that her being bisexual may damage their friendship.

"Maur?" she finally asked, hope and confusion battling for first place in her.

"Perhaps we should talk about this later, face to face" The doctor spoke quietly, anxiety apparent in her voice. Her eyes filled with tears as she heard the line disconnect and she could feel her throat clogging with the force of her emotions.

Devastated by the detective's apparent rejection, she nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang again, this time with a facetime call.

Quickly pressing the accept button, she came face to face with the only person that she couldn't bare to disappoint.

"Jane, I apologize. I thought you knew but now I realize that maybe we never discussed it. I've dated women before. I'm attracted to both genders." She spoke quietly while searching that familiar face for a reaction.

The detective saw the shine of tears in the beautiful blonde's eyes and realized she had put them there. Shaking her head a little, she smiled at her "I can't believe I never picked up on that. No wonder I can't solve this case, apparently I am a terrible detective." she winked at her "At least I have that plumbing gig to fall back on".

Relief flooded through her and she laughed lightly with the release of it as well as Jane's self depreciative humor. "You are the very best detective in Boston - I just haven't dated a woman since I've moved back. It never occured to me that you didn't know. When I am with you, it is hard to believe I haven't always known you."

A deep dimple flashed, as Jane grinned at her. "I feel the same way, Maur" looking past the doctor, she tipped her chin up and whispered "Is that the woman?"

Looking over her shoulder Maura groaned as she saw Amy in the distance making her way very deliberately towards her. "Yes, unfortunately."

"So, what's wrong with her? Is she not your type?" It hadn't escaped the detective's notice that this woman looked very similar to herself. She seemed a lot more girly, but other than that they seem to share the same long, dark, curly hair and tall, slim build.

Maura tilted her head and regarded Jane for a moment. She was an intelligent woman, she knew the detective had to have noticed the similarities. It was an opportunity she couldn't pass up. Batting her eyelashes just a tad, she smiled at her. "Physically speaking she is very much my type. Personality wise though, I'm simply not interested."

Jane's heart thumped loudly as her pulse picked up speed. Could Maura come to like her like that? If she were attracted to her, wouldn't Jane already know it? Watching the woman come closer, the detective narrowed her eyes again before smirking. "Hey Maur, or should I say my LLBFF, maybe you should introduce your friend to your girlfriend"

"Jane, I told you, I'm not interested in…..OH! Oh. You will be my girlfriend?" a light blush colored her cheeks again as she bit her bottom lip to hide the smile that wanted to break free.

The detective found the doctor utterly endearing and her voice became huskier when she softly said "Absolutely, anything for you."

Struggling to swallow with the emotions creeping over her, she smiled while blinking back a few more tears. Jane meant so much to her, she only wished this were real.

Just then Amy finally caught up to the M.E. "Maura! I was hoping I would find you out here! Shall we go and get some lunch together?" A tan arm tried to wrap itself around the doctor's waist but the blonde twisted away just in time.

"Thank you, Dr. Happell, but I'm afraid I already have a lunch date today. My girlfriend and I had already planned this morning to spend it together." She beamed down at the detective's face visible on the screen of her phone. Jane couldn't help it when the love she had for the doctor filled her up to the point that she wanted to burst with it. She knew this was just a game to get rid of Amy but she was secretly thrilled to be seen as Maura's girlfriend. She did have to laugh though that somehow the doctor had avoided lying by both agreeing to have lunch earlier this morning and asking her to be her girlfriend at the very last moment.

"Introduce me to your friend, Maur" her voice was husky, her eyes bright with amusement.

"Sorry, Jane. Jane, this is Dr Amy Happell. She is from Cambridge. Dr. Happell, this is my very beautiful girlfriend Detective Jane Rizzoli. She is the youngest and very best detective at the Boston Police Department." Maura said proudly, angling the phone so that the two could see each other.

The look on Amy's face instantly turned sour as she forced a smile. It only took a few pointed questions and looks from the detective before the brunette doctor was turning on her very high heels and stomping away from the giggling blonde.

"Jane! I can't believe you asked her the best way to get rid of a body! I'm sure she is sharing this with others as we speak! I will be the talk of the conference" she tried to sound stern but couldn't keep the humor from her voice.

"Pretty sure you became the talk of the conference as soon as you walked in in one of your designer dresses and 5 inch heels" the detective winked at her, dimple on full display "I'm surprised you don't have a lawn full of Amy's just waiting for a moment of your time"

Just then Korsak stuck his head inside the conference room door "Hey, Jane. Frost's got something" he said before disappearing again.

Jane rolled her eyes playfully "Gotta go, Dr. Isles." Wanting to prolong their contact for another minute, the brunette threw out the first thing that came to mind, "Quick question before I let you go though. Can you wear it?"

Maura looked at her with confusion plainly written on her face before realizing what she was talking about. The detective watched her expression change to what could only be described as a dreamy look, hazel eyes focused on something that only the doctor could see. "Technically no, but I wouldn't mind having it draped over me."

The brunette was completely lost but had run out of time. "Call you tonight with my second question, ok?"

Nodding in agreement, the doctor ended the call. "Talk to you tonight, Jane."

Reading over her text messages, the detective was a little sad to discover that the M.E had been pulled into a round table discussion that would last into the evening. With the time difference, she wouldn't be available now until after 11pm Boston time. Jane made a quick decision. "Hey guys, I know it's getting late and it's been a long week but how about a drink at the Dirty Robber before calling it a night?" Readily agreeing, the three detective's made their way to the nearby bar.

Hours later, she grinned when she heard a skype call coming through. She hadn't been home very long as they had gotten into a deep discussion of the case again before the regular teasing that finished off their evening together. She had nearly accidently ordered the M.E's favorite wine by habit before stopping herself. It did however make her wonder if perhaps there was a rare bottle of wine that Maura was wanting. Some of the clues the doctor had given her didn't make sense to her yet but she knew if she kept narrowing things down she would eventually figure it out.

"Hey there, girlfriend" she batted her long thick lashes as the M.E. laughed softly.

"Well hello, my LLBFF. I'm really sorry it's so late, I couldn't seem to get away from one person without another one stopping me."

They were both lying in bed with their laptops propped near the pillow beside them. Jane grinned at her, her tired voice low and husky. "Can't say I blame them. Dr. Isles, is that my stolen shirt you are wearing?" A dark eyebrow arched teasingly "You do know I am a cop, right? I could confiscate it and take you in, you know." Secretly she was pleased to see the blonde wearing it. She loved it when she slept in her old t-shirts...it did something to her to see her in them.

Maura bit her lip as a blush swept over her porcelain skin. "Did you want me to take it off, detective?" Brown eyes met and held hazel ones. For a moment it was completely silent other than their breathing which seemed to be slightly quicker than normal.

Wanting nothing more at the moment than to watch the doctor remove that shirt, Jane couldn't think of a response that wouldn't give her away other than "It looks good on you". Something that may have been disappointment flashed across Maura's features before she settled into a smile. "Thank you, it's very comfortable"

"So….you date women?" The question had been on her mind all day.

"I do, or at least I have. How do you feel about that?" The way the two women were lying it was as if they were in the same bed looking into each other's eyes. It wasn't the same as actually being together but it was a close second.

Jane thought about her answer before responding "I guess curious...how many women have you dated?"

"Four"

The detective nodded and debated about asking her next question. Maura, knowing Jane so well, knew she had more. "You can ask me. It's ok. I will answer"

Chewing on her bottom lip, she finally spoke "Have you slept with a woman?"

"You mean have I had sex with a woman?" at the detective's nod, she continued "Yes, I have. I believe I've slept with 5-6. A few that I dated and a few that I did not". She watched as the detective appeared to process this information. The silence though went on a little too long. "Are we ok, Jane?" she asked softly

Dark eyes fluttered up to hers again and Jane smiled at her. "Of course, Maur. Thanks for telling me. You are right, it never came up so it surprised me. I wasn't bothered by it, just surprised." Her fingers massaged the scar in one of her palms as she thought about what she wanted to say. Knowing there was more, the M.E. puzzled over what was wrong. "Jane? Is something wrong?"

Letting out a deep sigh, the detective slid her hands under one cheek as she faced the screen. "Would it surprise you if I told you that I have dated a woman, well women, before too?" she asked quietly.

It definitely surprised the doctor and that surprise must have been obvious on her face because Jane laughed lightly. "Guess so" she winked.

"Since we've met?"

"I was actually dating one when we met. Lily, a lawyer. We didn't date for long though which is probably why it never came up. Ma is always setting me up with men so I guess it's just easier to go along with it sometimes."

"Does your family know?"

"No, although I'm sure they suspect it's happened. Not because it's a giant secret but because I've not dated a woman worth bringing home yet, you know?"

Nodding, she stared at the detective. What else did she not know about her. "Have you...have you slept with a woman?"

"And by that you mean have I had sex with a woman" she winked again and smirked at having her own question tossed back at her. Maura smiled back, her heart fluttering at the intensity of that dark gaze even though the conversation seemed light and playful. "I did, once in college. I almost did with Lily but stopped."

"Why did you stop with her?"

"Because I knew that she wasn't really who I wanted" Jane blushed and lowered her gaze again, before smiling ruefullly. "So we both date women and men. Are we still LLBFF's?"

"Jane, you are my best friend. I don't ever want that to change" she wished the brunette was actually beside her. She longed to run her hands through those curls or pull her in to a hug. "Do you have a second question for me?"

"I do actually. Can you taste it?" her question nearly made the M.E. choke. She could barely breathe as she instantly envisioned doing just that to a very aroused brunette spread out open and waiting for her.

"What?" she gasped out.

Confused by the blonde's reaction, Jane tried again "Can you taste it?" More images slammed into the doctor's mind and she closed her eyes and imagined the tip of her tongue exploring a sensitive bundle of nerves and lapping at the brunette's opening before plunging deeply inside her. She groaned as she forced herself to open her eyes. "I've never tasted it, but I crave it.' she purred.

Shocked by the near feral look in the M.E.'s eyes, the detective was bewildered by her darkend eyes and intent gaze. Her heart rate increased for reasons she couldn't even explain as she gazed at the doctor. Swallowing thickly, she tried again. "Can you drink it?" her voice was so low that the blonde strained to hear her words.

"Drink it? Oh yes. I would drink up every drop until it ran dry and then I would want to do it again" her tone was low and serious. Any amusement that had been there before had now been replace by...something else.

Damn, that must be some wine. Jane was amazed by her friend's reaction. Struggling to lay still, she couldn't stop her thighs from shifting together as she tried to ease the ache that she couldn't even fully explain the reason for. Trying to lighten the odd intensity of the moment, Jane smiled and said "You would let me taste it too though, right?"

Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as she struggled to contain her reaction. She couldn't. No. Time to end this call. "That's question number 4, Jane. I need to go now. I will talk to you tomorrow". Ending the skype session, Maura threw off the blankets that had been wrapped around her and slid lace panties down already wet thighs. Sighing as her fingers went to work between her legs, her last coherent thought was that this game might just be the death of her.

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all of the reviews - I truly appreciate all of the feedback and encouragement! There are three questions in this chapter which brings us to 11. A little over half way there! Thanks for reading :)**_

* * *

Maura woke a few hours later with a splitting headache. Rising to retrieve medication and a glass of water, she returned to bed knowing it would be a while before she would be able to fall back asleep. She lay quietly for a few minutes with an arm covering her eyes before groaning in frustration and sitting back up to rest against the headboard. She missed Jane. She missed talking with her, spending time with her, and the casual touches they would share during the day. She missed those nights that Jane would snuggle against her in her sleep sometimes even wrapping her up in those long arms and holding her tight against her. Yes, it was hard to control herself during those times but the agony also carried a sweetness that the M.E. knew made it all worth it.

Looking around, she spotted her laptop which still rested on the unused side of the enormous king sized bed. Pulling it towards her, she opened it to discover that the detective had not closed out her skype session which was oddly still running. Her heart jumped a little at the familiar outline of her best friend as she lay stretched across Maura's bed. The light had been left on in the bathroom and was acting as a backlight to that long, lean frame that she loved. She watched with concern as the detective moved around restlessly. She knew that Jane still suffered from occasional nightmares but normally only when she was incredibly stressed or feeling overly vulnerable. The M.E. began categorizing all that she knew was happening in the detective's life right now to try and ascertain what the cause of the current nightmare might be.

"Mmmmm" Maura's eyes widened at the moan that came from the screen, low and seductive. Not a sound a nightmare would provoke, this was a dream of another kind. Her room was completely dark other than the light outlining her best friend's body and she was mesmerized by her every movement. Her heart sped up when long fingers pulled up a worn t-shirt to bunch below the detective's breasts. The light played along the edges of her body, barely illuminating the play of muscles in her very smooth abdomen. The doctor bit back a moan as she imagined tracing each line of muscle with her tongue. Fingers scratched against the skin between the bottom of the t-shirt and a lace waistband. Maura's eyes strained to see what the brunette was wearing and then gasped to see what she was sure was a pair of her own lacy boyshorts. Desire flooded through her at the very thought of Jane's bare skin cradled in her own clothing. She was riveted to the screen as the tips of the detective's fingers slid under the waistband for a moment before sliding further up. The M.E. only had a fleeting thought about closing her computer and respecting her friend's privacy. She couldn't even pretend to feel bad that she was witnessing this private moment, she was much too aroused to let any sense of propriety keep her from sliding down into her own sheets and removing the soaking wet panties that clung to her own skin. Not taking her eyes from the screen, she let her fingers mimic every action displayed in front of her.

Slowly, Jane's fingers pushed the tshirt higher exposing the bottom curve of her breasts, and Maura bit her lip in anticipation. The detective was whimpering as light finally fell on firm breasts topped with already hardening nipples.

The doctor also let out a groan as the cooler air hit her bare chest. She couldn't resist circling her own nipples as she watched Jane do the same before rolling the tips between her fingers. Both women arched into the touch and Maura shivered with need. She fervently wished for just a bit more lighting so she would be able to see the color of those stiff points that were just begging to be sucked and bit.

As one hand continued to pull and roll taut nipples, Jane's other hand slid back down her body and slipped under lace to stroke through her own wetness. The doctor nearly cried at the inability to see what the detective was doing and hoped so much that she would remove the panties even though the idea of them being flooded with the brunette's need was ratcheting up her own response. Almost as if the detective could hear her, a scarred hand yanked the panties down to her thighs. Maura nearly came as her eyes swept over her screen again and again. Dark tousled curls, a long neck stretched and arched with her efforts, high and firm breasts showcasing nipples that the doctor yearned to taste, a muscular abdomen, and just a glimpse of a tiny patch of curls on top of an exposed mound before the scope of the webcam cut off the rest of what she knew were perfect legs. The detective's entire body was taut and straining towards release as her hand, barely visible, was sliding back and forth buried in the apex of her thighs. The sight was magnificent and Maura desperately wished she could have a photo or painting of the exact moment the brunette came undone which appeared to be coming soon.

Maura closed her eyes for a moment, overcome with the sensations racing through her body as her slender fingers filled her core again and again. She could hear the wet squelch each time the detective drove her fingers forward into her soaked center and it just made her need greater and she could already feel the tightness of her release coiling low in her belly. Forcing her eyes to focus on the screen again, she relished each noise Jane made as she got closer and closer to her release.

The M.E. massaged her breasts, tugging on sensitive nipples and pinching them tightly. Alternating between them, her other hand gave the same attention to her hard and aching clit. It wasn't long before the sight and sound of Jane cumming pushed her over the edge too, their cries mixing together before each collapsed back against their mattresses. Struggling to catch her breath, Maura turned on her side and noticed her low battery light flashing a vibrant warning in the darkness. Her breath caught in her throat when dark eyes met hers right before the computer shut down.

* * *

 _ **Good morning, Dr. Isles. Sleep well?**_ Maura read the text and was instantly wet at the memories of what had occured in the wee hours of the morning. Relieved that she hadn't yet dressed for the day she was also filled with fluttering waves of anxiety. Did Jane know that she had watched? Was she upset? Is that why she addressed her so formally? Chewing on her bottom lip, the doctor stared at her phone. Tilting her head and closing her eyes, she tried to think through her response. Jane was texting her so that was a good sign, right? She wasn't running scared at least. Deciding to leave it to the brunette to bring up or not bring up, she tried to answer as normally as possible.

 _ **Good morning to you too, Detective Rizzoli. I didn't sleep all that well as I woke up really early with a headache. You?**_

Jane slumped into her chair ignoring the curious looks from the other two detectives. She had been nearly positive that last night had been a dream, that the doctor had not watched her masturbate while touching herself at the same time. Now that she was pretty certain it was actually a dream, she wasn't sure if she was relieved or a little sad.

 _ **Other than a crazy dream, it was uneventful. Were you able to get back to sleep?**_ One finely shaped eyebrow raised in surprise. Maybe the detective had remained asleep. The room was dim and it was hard to see everything. Perhaps she only thought Jane's eyes had found hers in the darkness.

 _ **Yes, after some medication and ….some relaxation techniques .**_ Jane's heart stalled and she stopped breathing for a moment. Wait...relaxation technique...was she talking about…..what? Her thumb touched the keys of her phone several times before she was actually able to decide how she wanted to respond.

 _ **Relaxation techniques?**_ She nibbled on her thumb as she waited to see what Maura would say. She visibly jumped when her phone vibrated with a message.

 _ **Yes. Call me tonight?**_ Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, Jane's shoulders relaxed as she typed a quick reply then put her phone aside determined to focus on the case at hand.

 _ **Wouldn't miss it, Maur. Looking forward to it.**_

* * *

"Jane" the M.E. smiled softly as her friend's image filled the screen.

"Hey there, doc, how was your day?" the detective smiled widely

"It went well but I am ready to come home. I will be glad when this conference is over"

"Any chance you will finish up early?"

Maura let out a frustrated breath, and shook her head "No, I'm afraid it isn't likely."

Jane nodded sadly but then perked up, "Hey, I've come up with a few more questions"

Smiling at her eagerness, the M.E. nodded "Go ahead, detective. Ask away" she winked teasingly at her.

"Is it dry?" Jane gazed into her favorite hazel eyes as the smile fell slightly from her face. Maura looked oddly offended as she scoffed at her question. "Absolutely not!"

Narrowing her eyes at her friend's response, the detective thought for a moment before asking her next question "So it's wet then?"

The doctor raised one eyebrow and smirked as she thought back to the sounds she had overhead that morning. "Mmmm…..based on recent...uh...events, I would say yes." Her eyes glazed over a little at the memory and she had to work hard to focus on the conversation and the questioning and vaguely suspicious gaze of her best friend. "What exactly are you asking me about?"

The brunette knew her questions seemed erratic. This stupid case was taking all her time and she could barely remember what she had already asked the doctor about her gift. "Well, what is the opposite of a dry wine?"

A look of complete confusion swept over the doctor's face. "Wine? There is dry wine and sweet wine, is that what you mean?"

"Yes! Ok, is it sweet?" Jane said excitedly, certain she was on to something.

"Are these today's questions?" Maura was still confused about the direction their conversation was taking

"Yes. Is it sweet?"

She tilted her head to consider and Jane could tell she was lost in thought as her mind continued down the same path. "Hmmm….it's definitely possible, although I don't know first hand in this particular instance. Based on my knowledge though, I would expect it to be more tangy than sweet. Each is different though."

"It's not wine, is it?"

Maura's dimple popped as she grinned at her friend, relieved to finally understand why Jane was asking these questions. "No, Jane. Although wine would be a lovely gift."

"Damn it!" Jane swore as her shoulders slumped. She was becoming very frustrated that she couldn't seem to figure out what it was that her best friend really wanted.

"Jane, you know I will love whatever you give me even if it's just a day spent with you. I would love that" Maura had just given the detective the biggest clue yet but it seemed to sail right over her head as she groaned in frustration. "No, I'm going to figure it out. I still have a few more days. I've got this!"

Laughing at her friends competitive streak and loud exclamations, Maura's eyes twinkled. She was definitely Team Jane in this competition and just hoped the outcome would be favorable.

* * *

 _ **What did you think?**_

 _ **Also, if you like this story, check out some of my others! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**All days are not happy days and this chapter reflects that. Thank you for all of the reviews-very much appreciated**_

* * *

It had been a long day and Jane was completely exhausted. They had finally got a break in the case, It seemed that Honey and her boyfriend Gary had planned to blackmail Roger. Gary had hidden in the closet and videotaped the two having sex. Tragically, they didn't anticipate how badly the night would go. When Roger began stabbing Honey, her boyfriend had dropped the camera and raced out to save her but it was too late. In a fit of rage and despair, Gary had then killed Roger. Realizing what he had done, he panicked and tried to make it look as close to what he could remember of the recent serial killers work as it had been reported in newspapers and on tv.

It had only taken about 40 minutes of interrogation before the boyfriend had confessed everything. The good news, if it could be considered that, was that Gary still had the recording and the police had been able to retrieve it from his apartment.

Stepping out of the shower, Jane quickly dried off and slipped on a pair of shorts and a tshirt that she had found earlier. Sitting cross legged in the middle of Maura's bed she slid her laptop close. They had been so busy earlier that she hadn't been able to talk to her best friend when she had called other than to arrange to talk again tonight. She had been looking forward to it all day and hoped that the doctor was back in her room and available.

Smiling as her call was answered, she was thrilled to see those blonde curls spread across a plump pillow where Maura lay snuggled under the covers.

"Hey there, in bed early tonight?" her eyes traveled over the bare shoulders of her friend, remembering that the gorgeous doctor preferred sleeping naked when she was alone. The thought made her heart beat a little harder.

"I am. It's been a long day. Congratulations on solving the case" she smiled, yawning right after.

Pulling her eyes away from her bare skin, she sighed "Thanks, Maur. Is it weird that I don't feel very happy about it?"

Concerned by the defeat in her friend's voice, Maura blinked back her tiredness and focused on what the detective wasn't saying.

"Two lives were lost unnecessarily and another one is ruined. I would say it's a natural response."

Jane let out another soft sigh as her eyes roamed over her friend's face taking in all of the familiar features that she loved. Her thoughts turned to their game.

"This gift you want….is it expensive?" her question was laced with concern and Maura knew it was based in misplaced doubt that she would be able to provide the doctor with what she wanted most even after she discovered what it was.

"Expensive?" she paused to collect her thoughts and think about the question "No, Jane. It's not expensive but it is priceless"

Jane tilted her head as she thought over her words. She looked uncertain as she began rubbing at her palms. "So I will be able to afford it? Less than what I make in a month?" she smiled ruefully.

"It is completely within your means, Jane." she smiled lovingly at her

"And you are sure it's what you really want?" her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Maura's answer was fervent and the detective wondered at the conviction in her voice. "I want this more than I have ever wanted anything in my life."

Not knowing what to say to that, she nodded and looked down at her hands. The doctor sighed as she took in the dejected figure before her. She wasn't entirely sure why Jane was feeling so low but she did recognize the signs.

"I wish I could be there with you, Jane. I wish I could try to help make you feel better" she murmured softly

"Yeah?" she asked raising her eyes to meet the hazel ones she loved before letting her lashes sweep backing down, hiding hers from view. "What would you do?" her bottom lip stuck out in a very slight pout as she played with her fingers.

It was rare for the detective to be seem so young and unsure and Maura bit back a smile. She didn't like that Jane was feeling so melancholy but she also could never resist her when she was petulant. Sometimes, when she allowed herself to fantasize about what a future with the detective would look like, she imagined having a daughter with wild, dark curls who would have the same petulant look when she didn't get her way. Her heart clenched at the thought even as she tried to brush aside the fantasy. "First, I would make sure we were both wearing something comfortable. Then I would encourage you to relax on the couch while I got us both drinks." Dark eyes met hers again before they drifted away, but not before Maura saw the spark of interest in them. Maybe describing what she would do was actually helping. "I would hand you a beer and sit down next to you"

"How close?" Jane interrupted then flushed as she realized what she had asked

Maura felt a spark of response deep in her belly. Struggling to not let how those words affected her show, she continued on. "I would drape a blanket over us and we would snuggle together"

"I don't snuggle"

The doctor tilted her head and gave her friend a pointed look. Jane sighed and gave in "Ok, I snuggle but it's only with you so keep that to yourself" eyes narrowing at the blonde.

Ignoring the thrill racing through her body, the M.E. continued. "Then I would put my wine on the table and gently massage your hands, I know how they ache when it rains, and I would wait to see if you wanted to talk about it"

Jane nodded absently as she looked at her hands, flexing her fingers. She could picture the scene the doctor was painting perfectly. She loved when they snuggled together, her friend's head cradled against her chest while her arms wrapped snug around her waist. If she were honest with herself, it was one of her favorite parts of the day. She really missed Maura and her heart hurt that she couldn't be with her tonight. She couldn't explain in words what her feelings were for her best friend. She did know that no matter how much she tried to repress them, they went beyond friendship. She craved the time they spent together and was ready to have the doctor at home where she belonged.

"Jane?" Maura again caught her attention "Massage your hands for me?"

The detective nodded and tried to mimic the tight circles her friend would rub into her skin. "What if I didn't want to talk about it?" she asked quietly.

Maura knew what would always happen next but she wasn't sure she could say the words without having them wrapped in longing and desire. Reaching for the water bottle on her nightstand she took a drink and cleared her throat before responding. "If you didn't want to talk about it, then I would take you to bed" her voice was lower and huskier than before and dark eyes shot up to meet her own. They continued to search each other's faces and Maura barely heard the whispered "I miss you"

Sighing softly she hid her disappointment. She wanted Jane to ask what would happen next. She wanted to explain in detail how she would press up against the detective and hold her in her arms, drinking in her intoxicating smell. She wanted to tell her how she would tamp down the pulse of desire that thrummed through her veins at their closeness, as she stroked her hand down her friends back pulling her in tight against her. She wanted to describe how much she loved wrapping Jane's curls around her fingers as she massaged her scalp and sometimes teased herself with thoughts of guiding that beautiful head towards her breast so she could feel her hot breath on her tight nipples even through her pajamas. There was no way the detective would have missed her feelings threaded through her words as she described in detail how much she treasured those moments.

"I miss you too, Jane, more than you know" her voice shook with emotion as she closed her eyes against the vibrant images in her mind. She held the tshirt she had borrowed from the detective beneath the covers and against her chest. It still had Jane's scent clinging to it and she loved to bury her nose in the fabric, breathing her in.

Jane watched her and wondered if she imagined the shadow that moved across her friends face. Her breath caught in her throat when Maura's eyes opened. What were normally a lovely hazel color were now a much darker, richer emerald green. Jane flushed lightly when she felt her body respond with a low thrum of desire. My god she was beautiful and she thanked whatever play of light made her eyes seem to glow. Memories of Maura emerging from that hot tub flooded her mind and merged with her current view of those amazing eyes. Biting back a groan she knew that although the blonde wasn't going to be there to hold her that night, the memory of her wet and naked body and emerald green eyes would play a prominent role in the rest of her evening. She felt dirty for having these thoughts about her best friend, but tonight she would embrace the dirty. She only wished that Maura felt the same way about her. Swallowing thickly she tried to get her thoughts back on track.

Maura did not miss the desire building on Jane's face. She nearly whimpered out loud when Jane bit down on her lip as a flush of arousal made its way over her upper body. Not certain what had set off the detective, she nevertheless enjoyed the view. An aroused Jane was breathtaking. Underneath the covers, her hand creeped up to cup a generous breast while her thumb moved back and forth over a tight nub. She couldn't help but roll it between her fingers wishing it were the brunette's hands exploring her body. Memories of Jane straining up into her release flooded her mind and sent a shiver down her spine.

Jane slid beneath the sheets and moved the computer so only her face was visible. Sliding her hand beneath her waistband, she let her fingers drift through the wetness building between her legs. "Maur?" her voice was thick and husky and sent more heat streaking towards the doctors core.

"Hmmm?" Maura struggled to keep her eyes open as her desire built. Touching herself while Jane was unknowingly watching was like putting a match to a puddle of gasoline. Her hand seemed to have a mind of its own as it slid down to touch her hardened clit.

"You know I love you, right?" her fingers circled her opening as visions of Maura's perfect breasts filled her thoughts.

"Mmm...love you too, Jane" her hips bucked forward to meet the pressure of her fingers

"Goodnight, Maur"

"Night Jane, call me if you need me" she whispered huskily

The detective closed the computer at the same time she plunged two fingers deep inside herself.

Separated by hundreds of miles, it wasn't long before the two friends unknowingly came seconds apart calling each others names into the night.

* * *

 _ **Yes? No? What did you think?**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Just a few more chapters left! I have the next one written and will probably post it tomorrow. Thank you for all of the feedback! Try some of my other stories and see what you think :)_**

* * *

"Hey Frost, thanks for bringing these by" she said, reaching for the files

"Sure, partner, no problem. What are you working on?" he asked, seeing the large board Jane often used to solve problems set up in Maura's living room.

"Nothing" she said, attempting to close the door.

Frost smiled teasingly at her and stuck his foot out to hold the door open. "Does the doc know you are here?" he questioned tilting his head and looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

Knowing the chance of her friend leaving now was low, the lanky detective narrowed her eyes and stared at him for a moment before answering "If I give you a beer and tell you what I'm working on, will you promise not to tell Maura?"

"Will that put me on the bad side of Dr. Isles?"

"No, but if you tell her I let you help me it will put you on my bad side."

Frost laughed lightly before nodding "Ok, yeah, I'm in. What's going on?"

Pulling him into the house, Jane shut and locked the door. She grabbed a beer and handed it to Frost. "I'm trying to figure out what Maura wants for Christmas and she has turned it into a game. I'm supposed to use my detective skills to figure it out. I've been so busy with that last case though that I'm running out of time and her answers aren't making sense"

"Alright. What have you got?" he said, taking a long drink

"So far I've figured out its not clothes, shoes, perfume, flowers, wine, or a trip. I thought it might be fudge clusters but some of her answers cancelled that out" Jane ran a hand through her dark locks in frustration. "What's left? Art? I wouldn't even begin to know what she would like in an art thingy"

Looking over the board carefully again for a few minutes while Jane paced nearby, Barry all of the sudden started choking and sputtering on his beer.

"What? What do you see?!" Immediately stopping, she came closer as her dark head swung from the board to Barry and back again

Recovering from his surprise. Frost set his beer down and looked around. "Are these your questions?" he asked gesturing to the board almost accusingly. Nodding, Jane uncertainly scrutinized her writing again.

"And these are the doctor's answers?" he pointed again.

"Yeah, Frost! Tell me what you see!"

He stood for a moment with he hands on his hips, and his head down. Finally, looking up through his lashes and smirking, he barely looked in her eyes before his gaze darted away. She just looked at him, confusion evident, as she watched what she could've sworn was a blush working its way over his dark skin. Shaking his head, he nodded. "Well, damn. Ok, Jane. I am going to help you with this and then I am going to walk out and we are never speaking of this again. Ok?" he said making his way into the kitchen and removing something from the front of the refrigerator.

Confused, Jane followed him with her eyes "Yeah, ok. What's going on? What am I missing here?" The detective looked on in confusion as her partner walked back to her board and grabbed a magnet. Placing a photo on the board covering the question mark over the last column, Frost turned, grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. "Seriously - never again. Although you know, if everything works out, a gift basket would be nice." he winked at her over his shoulder as he closed the door behind himself. "See you Monday, partner".

Barely hearing him leave, Jane's mind whirled as she stared at the photo he had placed on the board. It was a photo Maura had taken one night as they had sat on the couch talking and laughing. It was a photo of her. "What the hell, Frost! How does that help…wait….what? Ok...backup. Rarely at the mall, draped over her, smells divine, wet, never tasted it before but craves...oh shit! What? No..that can't be it! Right?! Would Maura really...no! But it would definitely explain her offended tone when she asked if it was dry…oh damn." Jane continued to stare at the board as her heart beat hard in her chest and heat rushed to her core causing it to pulse. Backing up blindly, she collapsed to the couch when the back of her knees hit the edge. Thoughts continued to race through her brain as she contemplated the clues and what else they could mean. "Damn it, Frost." She squirmed a little at the wet heat that was spreading slowly along the seam of her jeans. "Could it be true?" Could Maura really feel the same way about her that she felt about the beautiful doctor? Would their friendship be at risk if they took it a step forward? Well, forward was forward, right? Taking a sip of her beer, she reached for her phone but then stopped. What if she was wrong and that wasn't what Maura wanted? What if she wanted something that Jane just hadn't thought of yet? Going over all of her previous questions, she couldn't deny that every single one of the doctor's answers fit. Was it really…..her? She struggled to swallow with a suddenly dry throat. How could she be sure? She didn't want to make a fool of herself. "Gahhh!" the detective groaned out loud as she dragged her fingers through her dark curls and slumped back against the cushions. Taking another sip of her beer she sat back up, elbows resting on her knees. "Ok..ok. I just need more information. I have a lead and I just need to follow it. Ok, I can do this." Making a list of potential questions, she reviewed them one more time. Crossing several off, Jane picked up her phone, and with a deep breath sent a quick message. _**Hey Maur. Are you busy?**_

Putting the phone on the coffee table in front of her, she shook her hands out before scooping the phone back up quickly as it vibrated.

 _ **Actually I've just retired to my room to rest before dinner. Although I am tired and am considering ordering in this evening. How was your day?**_

They texted back and forth a little talking about their days before the conversation turned to their game. Although now Jane was wondering if it really was a game.

 _ **Jane, do you have a question for me today**_?

 _ **Yes, I do**_ **.** She paused for a moment before adding the rest. _**Do you miss me?**_ the detective sent the message before she could second guess herself and then cringed when an answer didn't come immediately.

She jumped a little when her phone finally vibrated.

 _ **Yes**_ Maura set the phone down smiling at the detectives' question. She had no idea how much Maura had missed her over the past week. Undressing, she hung her clothes up carefully before slipping her bra and panties off and putting on a thin, short silk robe.

Jane smiled and tried to ignore her racing pulse as she realized this was one of the few questions Maura hadn't voluntarily expanded on. Nibbling on the side of her thumb nail, she thought for a moment before sending another text.

 _ **Was that one of your questions, Jane?"**_ Realizing she had waited a little long to respond, she glanced back down at the paper in front of her.

 _ **Nope, that was just a friend question.**_ Laughing lightly, Maura smiled as the next text came rather quickly.

 _ **This thing that you want….is it tangible?**_

 _ **Yes, Jane. I would be able to feel it, although parts of it may be considered intangible.**_

The detective thought over her answer carefully. If it were….her….that the doctor really wanted, that would fit right? She was definitely tangible, but her thoughts and feelings were intangible. Her...heart was intangible. At least when it came to how she felt. Hmmm.

 _ **Is it jewelry?**_ Jane's heart was beating fast at the possibility that Frost had been right. She needed to rule out a few more things before she could let herself go down that path of thought.

Maura tilted her head as she read with increasing interest the questions Jane was asking, or at least how she was saying it. There was something about these questions, or the detectives timing, that she just couldn't put her finger on. There was almost a tenseness to the words that sparked her curiosity.

 _ **Not jewelry, no. Jane, you know I will love whatever you get me, right? As long as I get to spend the day with you it will be a wonderful Christmas.**_

Jane's heart skipped as those familiar words hit home. Oh shit. Frost was right. How had she missed it all of this time? Maura had literally told her several different times just over the last few weeks that time with her was what she wanted! What the crap kind of detective was she?

Hands trembling a little, she fumbled as she sent another text _**Is it soft, Maur? Like lingerie?**_

A blonde head tilted back, exposing the cords in her graceful neck as she drew in a deep breath. She was immensely thankful this was a text conversation and not a skype. She could already feel the flush of arousal as she pictured the brunette in very revealing silk. It was a long moment before she could answer and even then she deleted her response several times before finally deciding to deflect.

 _ **That was a third question, Detective Rizzoli**_

She felt her heart clench in her chest and hesitated only briefly before responding.

 _ **Please, Maura, answer the question. Please.**_

The doctor's chest filled with butterflies of excitement and anxiety. Jane was getting close, she could feel it. What would happen when she figured out what Maura truly wanted? Her mind raced with the possibilities and she could barely get her fingers to work as she tried to put into words how she saw her detective.

 _ **Not lingerie, but I can imagine it wrapped in the deepest blue silk. It is soft but also like steele. It is exquisite but also terrifying. It is complicated, and yet also..home. It is priceless, endearing, fearless and fierce….it is everything, Jane.**_

 _ **...Jane?**_

* * *

 _ **So...how did I do? :) Next chapter either Tuesday or Wednesday. Last chance to send me suggestions on how it should play out!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad you are enjoying my little story. Ok - if I promise they will be together in the next chapter, you need to promise to not hate me because of this one. Deal? Ok, good. :)**_

* * *

 _ **Not lingerie, but I can imagine it wrapped in the deepest blue silk. It is soft but also like steele. It is exquisite but also terrifying. It is complicated, and yet also..home. It is priceless, endearing, fearless and fierce….it is everything, Jane.**_

 _ **...Jane?**_

The words rolled around in the detective's head as she struggled with her emotions. If Maura was indeed talking about her she wanted to think about what each word meant and remember them. She was certain no one else had ever thought of her like that before, had ever seen her as the amazing person that Maura did. Taking a deep breath, she texted her the question that she thought would be the deciding factor.

 _ **This thing that you want..how long have you wanted it for?**_

The doctor's heart seem to flutter in her chest as she read the question. She contemplated how to answer without giving too much away as she fluffed the multiple pillows adorning the bed. She wanted Jane more than anything right now, but she was being honest when she said it was frightening. The detective waited for an answer for 2 solid minutes before picking up the phone and dialing the M.E.'s number

"Jane" the detectives heart fluttered at the subdued tone of the doctor's voice.

"Hey there. I thought maybe I would just call and hear your answer since it sounds like you are in for the night"

"It's a nice surprise. Thank you. I'm surprised you aren't at the Dirty Robber with the boys"

"Nah, it's Friday. That's our night, Maur" She listened carefully to the silence at the end of the line and thought she had heard a small hum of approval.

"So, Dr. Isles, this thing that you want...how long have you wanted it?" Jane didn't realize that her voice had taken on a deeper and more seductive tone that was making the M.E. weak in the knees. Maura made her way carefully to the edge of the bed and sat down primly. Her eyes fluttered shut as she cataloged her body's response to the almost certain knowledge that Jane had indeed discovered what she wanted most or was at least getting incredibly close. It was ridiculous to think for a moment that the best detective at BPD wouldn't put together the clues, especially since she knew her so well. She wasn't sure how she knew, perhaps something in Jane's voice, but the doctor had very few doubts that she had been found out. Deciding to not even try to hide her own reaction, Maura's voice also dropped an octave and took on a breathiness that Jane knew she had not heard before. A breathiness that sent heat flooding through her.

"Consciously? A few years. Subconsciously? Perhaps a few more"

Swallowing hard, Jane continued "How many more, Maur?" Maura found herself trembling in response to the seductive tone of the detectives voice. Biting back a moan, she took a few deep breaths and laid back against the pillows. "That's a lot more than 2 questions, Jane"

Crap. Jane had to think fast to come up with a way to keep going. "Please? Consider them follow-ups. I need your answer, Dr. Isles. How many more?"

Maura's cleared her throat while loosening the belt on her robe. She knew it wasn't wise to touch herself while on the phone with her best friend but her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they swept over her naked abdomen. "Hmmm" she murmured as her fingers trailed lazily over a taut nipple.

"Maura" Desire was pulsing through Jane's entire body making her veins throb with it. Her body tensed as she listened to every little breath the blonde took.

"Seven, Jane. Approximately seven."

Swallowing hard, Jane knew she had her answer. 7 years was how long they had been friends, how long they had known each other, how long they had shared nights at each others house, and how long Jane had wanted Maura.

"You never mentioned it before"

"You never asked" Her voice was nearly a whisper and the detective strained to hear it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 _They listened to the sounds of each other breathing for a long moment. "Maur...what are you doing now?" the doctors breaths were short and shallow and the detective had definitely noticed._

" _I'm in bed"_

" _Are you...wearing my shirt?" Maura's nipples tightened even more and she shifted on the bed rubbing her thighs together trying to relieve the ache there._

" _No, Jane. I'm only wearing a robe now"_

" _Nothing underneath?" Jane's fingers swept beneath the waistband of her jeans before dipping lower and brushing against coarse dark curls._

" _Are you in bed, Jane?"_

 _Looking around, she grinned before answering "I'm on your couch"_

 _Maura smiled at the thought of Jane in her home "You should undress and go up to bed"_

 _Heart beating wildly, Jane rose off the couch surprised at the gush of hot fluid that was soaking her jeans. If Maura could make her this aroused from 1000 miles away she couldn't imagine how much better it would be if they were in the same room_

" _Should I hang up now?"_

" _Not quite yet, detective. I think we can...talk a little longer. Let me know when you are undressed and comfortable."_

 _Jane quickly made her way to her friend's bedroom and stipped off her shirt and jeans. She hesitated though before removing anything else. Did Maura really intend for her to sleep naked in her bed? Or was Jane reading the situation completely wrong._

" _Are you undressed Jane?" she jumped a little at her voice, forgetting momentarily that the doctor was still on the phone._

" _Getting comfortable"_

" _Take it all off. You have the house to yourself so go ahead and sleep naked"_

 _Jane wasn't able to bite back a moan at the same time that she suspiciously looked around the room for a hidden camera._

 _Maura shifted again hearing the detective's moan. Gasping as she sharply twisted a nipple, her body thrummed with desire._

" _Maur?" she hadn't missed the gasp. "What are you doing?"_

 _Deciding to be completely honest and deal with any fallout later, Maura gave her the answer she was looking for "Lying on the bed Jane. My robe is spread open and I am touching my breast. Does that make you uncomfortable?"_

 _The silence was thick and lasted for a full 30 seconds_

" _Where is your other hand?" her voice was low and coarse._

" _I will tell you after you are naked ...and in my bed"_

 _Whimpering, Jane stripped off the rest of her clothing and pulled back the comforter. Crawling onto the middle of the bed she quickly made herself comfortable and put the phone on speaker._

" _Ok. Now, where is your other hand?"_

" _You are naked?"_

" _Yes, ma'am" Maura hummed a little in approval and Jane's body tightened in response._

" _You are in my bed?"_

 _Interested in the doctor's response to her earlier response, the detective tried it again. 'Yes, ma'am" she answered purposefully letting her voice drop lower and huskier. She smiled as the doctor again hummed softly._

" _I have one hand on my breast, and the other hand on my abdomen"_

 _Swallowing thickly, Jane's heart raced at the image in her mind. "Put your phone on speaker phone baby. I want both of your hands on your breasts"_

 _Maura moaned loudly not caring anymore what Jane heard. "Jane" she gasped out as her fingers brushed over both sensitive nipples at once. "Jane. Touch your breasts, Love. Tell me how they feel"_

" _My nipples are so tight, Maur"_

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Dazed, the doctor shook her mind to clear it of the intense day dream she had become lost in as her phone buzzed loudly from the nightstand. A call from the precinct had interrupted her conversation with Jane just after she had admitted she had been wanting her for seven years. Her heart had sunk when the detective had solemnly announced that she had to go. Even her assurance that they weren't done with the conversation did little to calm Maura's nerves as she wondered what Jane's response would be. It was only 5pm local time and she wasn't tired but also hadn't felt like eating. After deploying a few breathing techniques to facilitate relaxation, she had indulged herself by rewriting in her mind what had happened earlier.

Her phone again buzzed loudly and she groaned as she reached for it, quickly reading the two messages

 **Hey, Queen of the Dead**

 **Maur, you there?**

Smiling at the nickname that had become somewhat of a joke between them, Maura felt a small measure of relief wash over her.

 **Hey there, Roly Poly Rizzoli. Still at the station?**

Jane had to think quick as she sprang out of the taxi, dragging a bag behind her.

 **Probably will be a while before I make it back home**

Grinning widely that she had come up with an honest yet evasive answer, she took off running, dark hair streaming behind her as her long legs carried her closer and closer to her destination. Flashing her badge at anyone that seemed to take an interest, she made it to her gate just in time. Minutes later, she collapsed in her seat with a huge sigh of relief. Pulling out her phone again as the plane began taxiing to the runway, she read through Maura's texts.

 **I hope everything goes well, Jane. Be safe.**

 **Jane, if you have any other questions I would be willing to answer them**

 **If you prefer, we can end this game. As I said before, I will love anything you get me.**

She knew she was grinning like a fool and the other passengers were probably thinking she was some crazy person but she just couldn't help it.

 **Hmm...any question I want?** She really didn't have any other questions. She was 98% sure she knew what her friend wanted and it was exactly what she wanted as well. It had only taken about 30 minutes of completely freaking out before the full extent of the situation had hit her. Dr. Maura Isles, Chief Medical Examiner, wanted her. She wanted her! Jane may have been a little slow picking up on the clues, but she wasn't stupid enough to not act on the information she had been given. Maura wanted her and who was she to deny the blonde exactly what she wanted?

Maura's breath caught in her throat. It had been about 25 minutes since she had heard from Jane and she had nearly given up on checking her phone. Biting her lip, she decided to keep it simple.

 **Yes..**

Jane smirked as she typed out a hurried question. **Hypothetically, if someone wanted to buy a turtle like Bass, where would they do that?**

Stunned, Maura stared at her phone. A tortoise?! That's what Jane thought she wanted? But how on earth was that possible? Thinking back on her answers she couldn't think of any that pointed to wanting another pet! Had she missed part of the conversation somewhere? That had to be it.

 **A tortoise, Jane. They are pretty rare. Usually a high end pet store. You do realize that our schedules are not really conducive to pets, right? That's one of the reasons neither of us have them anymore.** Shaking her head she scrolled back through her texts trying to find a connection.

Oh, this was going to be fun the detective thought as she smirked at her friends answer.

 **Huh. Guess you are right. How about a sailboat? Hypothetically, of course.** She nearly giggled as she imagined the utter confusion on the blonde's face. She looked up as the flight attendant instructed them to turn off all cell phones and buckle up.

Sailboat? Seriously? Perhaps the detective was not close to discovering the truth at all. Maura's heart sank as she uncharacteristically slumped against her pillows. Sadness washed over her and she brushed a tear away. Perhaps she should just tell her. She didn't want to risk losing her, but maybe the answer was to just trust Jane. She was her best friend, she wouldn't leave her right?

 **Hey Maur. I've gotta go. Probably won't be able to talk again tonight but I'll text you when I get in, ok? We can talk more in the morning. Do you have a busy day?** She nibbled on the edge of her thumb as she waited for the doctor's answer all while keeping an eye on the approaching flight attendant. For her plan to be successful, she would definitely need the doctor to not be locked in to any plans.

 **No, not really. There are a few lectures I was considering going to but I should be available whenever you would like to talk.** Maybe she could find a way to tell her tomorrow.

 **Love you, Maur. We will talk soon, I promise.**

Smiling through her tears, her fingers trembled **Love you, Jane.**

* * *

 ** _What did you think? Still reading? Can we still be friends? :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for all of the reviews! I'm so happy that you are enjoying my story :)**_

* * *

Maura opened her eyes and tried to blink away the sleepiness as she reached for her cell phone. Wincing at the headache that was pounding away inside her skull, she pulled it near and found that she had missed a text from Jane. Squinting at the screen, she saw that the text had come through about 1:30 am local time, which was 4:30 am Boston time. Wondering what case kept her out so late, she opened the message but froze before she could read it as something moved in the bed beside her. Heart racing and instantly wide awake, her alcohol ladened mind searched for any memory of who she might be in bed with. More aware of her surroundings now, she could hear the soft breathing behind her and looked down at the slender arm that was wrapped loosely around her waist. It was decidedly female. Tears flooded her eyes as she remembered deciding to go to dinner with a group of conference attendees and indulging in too much wine. She vaguely recalled Amy making advances and later offering to walk her to her room. She thought she had turned her down but apparently had drank more than she thought. Covering her face with her hands she felt the tears slip down her cheeks. Completely disgusted with herself for allowing this to happen, she sniffled and tried to slide out from under the arm only to be pulled more tightly against the woman behind her.

Even as her mind cried out in protest, her body melted into the warmth and a simmer of desire made her heart flutter. Still struggling to remember all of the details from the previous evening, she took a deep breath...oh god, she smelled like Jane. Closing her eyes, she fought a fresh onslaught of tears as the feeling of betraying her friend washed over her. It's not that Jane would consider it a betrayal, but Maura knew her own feelings and she herself felt it cut deep.

"Mmmm" a husky voice came from behind her.

The doctor's eyes flew open. Mind racing to make sense of her current situation, she could not deny how her body was responding to that very Jane like moan. The arm around her waist tightened again as a nose buried its way into her honey blonde curls with a soft and familiar sigh. Almost timidly, and with a small sense of hope and wonder, she moved her hand down to cover the one laying low against her hip. Her finger tips hesitatingly traced over long fingers and across the back of the hand until they found the edges of a raised scar. She gasped as an astonished grin spread across her face. No wonder her body was reacting so much to the one pressed against hers. Her mind may have rejected the possibility but her heart and body knew exactly who was in the bed with her. Twisting around, she struggled to catch a glimpse of her detective but could only make out a pile of dark, unruly, curls.

"Jane?" she whispered only to get another hum in response. "Jane, what are you doing here?" The brunette pulled her in impossibly closer, her hand slipping under the shirt Maura was wearing and curling back around a bare hip. "Shh Maur, sleeping time. Talking time later"

Smiling widely, Maura snuggled back into her warmth, enjoying the closeness as Jane wrapped herself more fully around her. Forcing herself to ignore the fact that she was wearing nothing other than the shirt that the detective had pushed up, she reveled in the feeling of her friend's palm pressing against her skin as she drifted back to sleep more content than she had been in quite a while.

Hours later she woke up as Jane slipped backed into bed, wrapped in one of the hotel robes. Loving the smell of the detective fresh from the shower, Maura snuggled in closer. Jane laughed lightly as she pulled her up and cradled her against her chest, Maura's back to her front as she leaned against the headboard. Stroking the arms holding her close she tilted her head up to smile at her friend.

"Hi there"

"Hey. You are really warm" her voice was low and husky as she grinned down at her and Maura's body responded with a low thrum of awareness.

"You are here" she smiled up at her. "Definitely not complaining, but why are you here?"

"Can't a girl jump on a plane and fly 3000 to see her best friend without having to have a reason?" she batted her eyes playfully at her

Resting her head against her shoulder, Maura couldn't help but grin. "2987.8 miles actually, and I am always happy to see you. Are you sure everything is ok though?"

Tightening her hold on the gorgeous woman in her arms, Jane searched for the courage that had gotten her this far. "Yep, everything is fine, Maur, except I really missed you."

Her lips pressed against the doctor's temple and Maura leaned into the touch. "I missed you too, Jane".

Trying to swallow her nerves she played with the doctors fingers for a moment. Turning, Maura searched her face. She could tell she was struggling with something but wasn't sure what it was.

"Jane?"

Sighing softly, she tugged Maura against her just to draw comfort from her nearness. "There was one other reason I wanted to see you"

"Oh?"

"Yes, Dr. Isles, I figured out your clues and decided to bring you your gift"

"You did?" Mind racing at the thought, Maura stilled in her arms.

"Yep, I know what it is you want and couldn't wait to give it to you. So I jumped on a plane and flew out. I didn't count on weather delays though or I would have been here sooner" Long lashes fluttered against a tan cheek before rising up so amused brown eyes could meet hesitant hazel ones.

"How did you get in my room?"

Jane smirked proudly as she ignored the fact that Maura was deflecting. She was well aware it was one of the doctor's go to distractors. "Frost..and I may or may not have flashed my badge and called you my fiance."

"Jane!" she laughed lightly before growing sober again and biting her bottom lip as she let why she had really flown all this way sink in. "So, you figured it out?" Her words were soft and timid.

"Mmhmm..I did" Jane used her index finger and thumb to tilt Maura's head back around to face her. Brown eyes twinkled and a small grin played over the detective's mouth as they gazed at each other for a moment each trying to read the other.

Jane was the one who broke eye contact. Turning slightly, she reached under the far edge of her pillow and pulled out a festively wrapped gift. Moving back to her spot behind the doctor she pulled her back against her and handed her the gift with a smile.

The doctor made a valiant effort to hide her disappointment "What's this?"

"Open it" Jane murmured against the doctor's ear, wrapping her arms more securely around her and pulling her to rest against the detective's chest.

Maura's eye's closed briefly at her closeness. "Shouldn't I wait for Christmas?" her voice was low and seductive and Jane grinned into her hair, most of her nerves now gone.. She knew she wasn't wrong, Maura wanted her, she wanted this.

"Nah, c'mon. If you really want to, you can unwrap your gift over and over." The detective hoped beyond hope that would be the case.

Carefully peeling the paper away, Maura opened the box to find a beautiful set of lace and silk lingerie in black. Letting the silky fabric slip through her fingers she stroked it's softness before lifting it up. The sheer lace halter babydoll dress was beautiful with exquisite detail. Draping it over her arm, she reached back and picked up the very tiny thong that went with it. To say she was confused was a massive understatement. Did Jane really know what she wanted? Was the lingerie the gift? Her heart was beating wildly as her mind raced with a dozen questions.

"Don't you like it?" Jane's voice in her ear was low and husky and sent chills down Maura's spine and she struggled to hide her response..

"It's beautiful, Jane. Thank you so much"

"Oh, no. That's not your gift, Maur. It's mine" Hazel eyes flew to meet brown as she tilted her head back to look at her, confusion evident.

Taking the babydoll dress from her, the brunette held it up. "This" she said, "Is the gift I picked. The gift you promised me if I guessed correctly"

Mind whirling, she stared at the lingerie "You...you are going to wear this?" Images of the brunette in the very sheer dress and tiny thong flooded her mind and made her breathing light and shallow. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own as they reached out to stroke the fabric.

"Nope. Not me." Her husky voice was wreaking havoc on the honey blonde as she continued to fondle the fabric with something between reverence and awe. Maura tilted her head to give Jane better access as she nuzzled her nose into the warm crease of her neck. Her eyes slammed shut as soft lips brushed against her heated skin and she couldn't help but gasp a little as she felt the detective's hand move up her abdomen beneath her shirt. Awareness of her near nudity beneath the blanket covering them slammed into her at the same time heat and wetness rushed to her core.

"I don't understand, Jane" she barely got out as all of her focus was on a wandering thumb.

"I think you do, Maur. I think you've understood for a lot longer than I have." Her fingers continued to draw random patterns on the doctor's soft skin as she moved painstakingly higher with each gentle sweep.

"Jane?" her hand moved to cover the detective's as she followed her movements

"This is what I want, Dr. Isles. I want to see you in this. That's the gift I choose" a thumb brushed the underside of one full breast and Maura couldn't bite back the moan that fought its way to the surface. She couldn't believe this wasn't a dream, that it was really happening.

"And my gift?" her voice was barely above a whisper as she let her head drop back and her eyes drift shut at the sensation of Jane's fingers stroking the curve of her breast.

Maura's moan had sent heat pounding through her veins and Jane had to take a few deep breaths to maintain her control. Just a few more minutes and then hopefully she could lose herself in the heat of her skin, her intoxicating smell, and finally find out what she tasted like. "Turn around, Maur. Turn around and open your gift."

It took the doctor a moment for the words to register, then another for her to force her body to move. She slowly and reluctantly twisted away from Jane's hands in order to turn and face her detective. Kneeling between her long legs, she met those brown eyes that she loved so much and smiled shyly. The detective's dimpled grin nearly took her breath away as she reached down to take Maura's hands in her own and place them on the knot holding her robe closed before bringing her hands back up to cradle the doctor's face. Maura's fingers slowly started working on the knot even as she leaned closer to the brunette and moved to straddle her hips. Eyes meeting and holding for a moment before darting down to waiting lips. Drawing her in closer, Jane brushed her lips against the sweet pink ones that she had fantasized about for so long. Brushing past each other several times, finally they pressed together. The kiss went from sweet and tentative to incredibly passionate with the touch of a curious tongue. Mouths open and tongues searching and stroking, they both broke apart gasping for air before coming back together. Jane's hands were buried deep in honey blonde curls when Maura finally got the knot loose and spread Jane's robe open.

Breaking the kiss, the doctor struggled to catch her breath as she pressed her forehead against the brunette's. Keeping her eyes closed, she brought her hands up to trace the line of the detective's clavicle. Dipping her thumb in the hollow where they met, she dropped tiny kisses along her skin as she attempted to calm her racing heart. Jane stroked her back as she gave her a minute. Finally pulling back, she dropped another kiss on her friend's smiling mouth before drawing back and looking down. Her breath left her so quickly and fully that she became almost light headed as she took in the exquisite sight of Jane in a royal blue silk lace chemise complete with satin bows, a scallop hem, and….she closed her eyes briefly before forcing them open again...garter straps framing a tiny, barely there thong. She knew her arousal was now dripping down her thighs and that Jane could probably feel the moisture where the doctor straddled her. Beyond caring, Maura let her eyes travel over every inch of the skin that was barely hidden behind the blue fabric. Her hand reached out but she paused just a breath away from a very visible pebbled nipple, dark beneath the sheer fabric.

"T..th..this is for. me?"she looked up again to meet her gaze, wanting to be sure.

Jane was mesmerized by the look in those darkened hazel eyes. Her hands stroked over Maura's thighs as she nodded, a twinkle in her eye. "It is. And you can unwrap it as many times as you want, for as long as you want".

A slow smile made its way across the doctor's face as her palm stroked the skin between the detective's breasts. Glancing over her shoulder at the lingerie on top of the gift box, she looked back at Jane. "Did you want me to.." she was interrupted by scarred palms slipping under the t-shirt she wore and cupping the firm roundness of her very bare backside. Jane's eyes widened as she realized all the doctor had on was her own faded BPD shirt. She bit her lip but couldn't suppress a groan at the feel of the smooth skin and the knowledge Maura had been nearly naked this entire time. "Oh, hell no. However, Dr. Isles, I would like my shirt back now".

Grinning wickedly with one perfectly manicured eyebrow raised, Maura crossed her arms and grasped the hem. Slowly she raised the shirt, exposing her body inch by glorious inch.

* * *

 _ **By now you must know I love a slow burn... :) How did I do?**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for all of the reviews! I get a lot of inspiration from your suggestions :) This chapter was getting too long so I had decided to divide it.**_

* * *

Jane's hands slid up the doctor's sides chasing the rising of her shirt, stroking the soft skin as her eyes took their time feasting on the sight before her. High, firm breasts topped with dusky rose nipples that were already tight and hard, a toned abdomen that she couldn't wait to trace her tongue over, and a perfectly tended and manicured patch of dark blonde curls covering the slight mound at her center. A naked Maura straddling her was so much more impressive than the glimpse she had gotten a few days earlier through her small computer screen. And the feel of her bare, warm skin….the detective had never felt skin so soft and silky.

"Mmmm" the doctor moaned at the feel of Jane's hands on her and the heat of her gaze moving over her. Bracing her hands on the detectives shoulders, she leaned forward. Her breasts swayed gently and the detective moved to cover them, massaging their heaviness as the M.E. leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Both women groaned when a knock sounded at the door. Jane's hands slid down to cover the curvy hips that were rocking against her, preventing Maura from leaving.

"Nuhuh" she murmured, stroking the doctor's tongue with her own.

The blonde smiled against her lips. She had no intentions of going anywhere.

The knock came again, even louder. "Maura? Are you awake?"

Tearing her lips away, Jane peered up into dazed hazel eyes. The women frowned at each other. "Amy?"

"Unfortunately, yes" Dropping kisses along Jane's jawline she attempted to ignore the continuous knocking. "Maybe she will go away"

"Maura! C'mon, I know you are in there! I brought you breakfast.."

Anger was building rapidly, Jane could feel her body tensing with it. Kissing the doctor again, she pulled away. "Why don't you go in the bathroom and wait while I take care of this?"

"Jane, don't hurt her."

Smirking, she winked at the gorgeous doctor. "Oh, I plan on destroying her, but I promise I won't hurt her physically" She let her gaze sweep over the naked women straddling her "Besides, I have big plans for today and they definitely do not included a trip to the police station or having Amy pounding on our door all day."

Maura's dimple came out to play as she stood, pulling Jane with her, and smiled coyly. "Big plans?"

"Absolutely. I don't believe you are going to make it to the conference today, Dr. Isles" she smiled smugly "Now get in that bathroom because I have no intention of giving Amy the satisfaction of seeing all of you. Ever." Dropping another kiss on her smiling mouth, she nudged her towards the bathroom door and gave her perfect derriere a light smack laughing at the doctor's squeal.

Waiting until the bathroom door was fully shut, Jane slid the robe back onto her shoulders and tied it snugly. Striding over to the door she pulled it open just as Amy began another attempt at waking the entire floor up. Meeting the startled woman's eyes, she glared down at her. "I don't believe we ordered room service" she snapped, glancing at the tray of coffee and what she could only assume was a bag of pastries.

"Oh, I, uh...I'm not room service…

"Obviously. Room service does not usually bellow through the door." Crossing her arms, the irate detective leaned against the door jamb. "Care to explain why you are here?" Jane hid her smug satisfaction at the slight look of fear in the other woman's eyes.

"I'm, uh, Amy, I'm a friend of…"

Interrupting her, the detective nodded…"sure, we met the other day, when Maura introduced me to you as her girlfriend. Again, care to explain why you are pounding on her hotel room door?"

The woman paled a little as she took in the angry glint in Jane's eyes. "She, uh, seemed to be a little intoxicated last night and I, uh, just wanted to, uh, check in on her...is she here?"

Snorting, Jane nodded. "Yep, she is not available to come to the door right now though. Let's just say she's a little tied up at the moment" she grinned wickedly knowing that Amy couldn't see the majority of the bed from where she was standing. Glancing over her shoulder at the mussed sheets, she turned back to the stunned woman before her. "So nice of you, Amy, to come to my girlfriends room so early in the morning to check on her ..vulnerable state. Let me assure you though that I have it from here" Glaring at her again to make sure she knew that Jane was aware of what her true intentions were, she smirked when the remaining color drained from the brunette doctor's face. Reaching to take the tray from her, Jane made one last dig. "Thank you for this though, especially since you've delayed me from my ...intended breakfast this morning." Winking at her, she let the door shut in her face. Flipping the lock into place, Jane moved to the sitting area and set the tray on the table.

"Maur, I'm pretty sure she won't be back anytime soon" she called out smugly. Her breath left her body though when she looked up at the sound of the bathroom door and saw the gorgeous doctor wearing the lingerie she had given her. She had pulled her hair up into a bun with gentle curls hanging down around her face and just skimming her beautiful bare shoulders, only obscured by tiny little straps. She had applied a touch of makeup that made her eyes pop and Jane's blood run hot. Black lace cupped full breasts not quite hiding the beautiful pink areolas and nipples beneath. The rest of the dress was a sheer black that flowed down to a satin hem that rested high on toned thighs. Jane's eyes were huge as they traced the muscular lines in her abdomen and then focused on the tiniest black thong that barely covered her luscious mound. Maura leaned against the door jamb waiting to see what her detective would do.

"Hey there" her voice was low and husky as she reached to take a sip of her coffee before setting it down. "You are so beautiful. Why don't you come over here and join me?" hoping the doctor would straddle her lap again, she took a seat on the sofa and let her eyes take in the view. Sultry is the only word she could think of as Maura made her way over to her, only pausing to turn on some music. Instead of sitting, she reached her hand out "Care to dance with me?" Mesmerized by all of the glorious skin that was on display, she swallowed hard before placing her scarred palm in the M.E.'s.

Jane's hands fell to cradle her hips as they swayed together, Maura's arms wrapped around her neck and her cheek pressed against a muscular shoulder. Just enjoying being near each other again, a few minutes passed before the M.E. lifted her head to meet the detective's gaze. Smiling shyly, she broke the silence.

"I'm so glad you're here, Jane. I've missed you so much."

"Me too, Maur. There is no where I'd rather be."

Blushing, the doctor lowered her gaze briefly before meeting those chocolate brown eyes she loved. "And this? Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Well, I did show up here prepared for it" she winked cheekily at her, dimples popping.

Maura returned her smile "Hmmm….that is very true. You did come prepared." She was silent another minute as she considered her dear friend. "I just want to make sure that you won't have any regrets if we take this further. You are my best friend and I couldn't bear to lose you. Should we go slower?"

Taking in the seriousness of the doctor's question, Jane continued dancing as she mulled over her response. "Do you want to go slower?"

"No" she didn't even have to think about it, she knew what she wanted. "I believe we have been dating for nearly the past 7 years, even if we didn't realize it. I don't want to wait a minute longer but I also don't want to lose you. We can do what you want, when you want. I just need to know".

Smiling wickedly down at her friend, Jane pulled her closer. "What I want, when I want? I really like the sound of that"

Maura's laugh was low and heated. "Well, to some extent. Possibly not the tying me up scenario you presented to Amy but I'm open to suggestions"

"Didn't realize you could hear that" she smirked, her hands sliding down lower to cup her delectable derriere running her fingers over the smooth bare skin and sending shivers up the doctor's spine.

"Mmmm….yes. I heard the breakfast comment too.." her words were light and breathy as she focused on those strong hands stroking her skin.

Dropping kisses along the doctors bare shoulder. "You object to the tying up but not me having you for breakfast..interesting" she nuzzled her face into the crease between her neck and shoulder and sucked the skin there gently.

The M.E.'s knees were suddenly weak. "No, Jane. I only objected to myself being tied up. I intend to enjoy my gift thoroughly again and again so my hands will need to remain free. Your's on the other hand do not." Pulling the knot of Jane's robe free, she barely heard the brunette's gasp as she let it drop to the floor, kissing her passionately. Breaking free, she struggled to fill her lungs with air. "Jane. Tell me what you want." Her forehead pressed against the detective's chest as her fingers ached to explore the long muscular body before her.

Tenderly kissing her head, she reached down and drew her chin up so she could see those beautiful hazel eyes. "You, Maur. I want you. It's been you since the day we met." Her voice was nearly a whisper but her words were serious and spoken with a deep conviction that was echoed in the depths of her eyes.

Swallowing a whimper, Maura pressed their lips together and got lost in the warmth and heat of her best friend's mouth. Her fingers traced down her neck and over a distinct collar bone. Her lips followed her fingertips, skimming over a strong jaw, tongue darting out to taste a deep dimple. Taking a half step back, her gaze swept over her gorgeous love. Deep blue stretchy lace gave her a tantalizing view of firm breasts that perfectly filled her hands as she cupped them and massaged the warm skin. Jane's head fell back at her touch and Maura couldn't resist kissing the length of that beautiful corded neck. Smiling at the sounds her detective was making, she slid her hands down taking in the rest of her outfit. The side panels were also deep blue lace, while the center panel was the same color of silk. The center panel curved up completely exposing the front of her blue silk thong while the front seams dipped down to attached garter straps that held up silk stockings and made the doctor's mouth water. Tracing the straps she grinned when Jane moaned loudly.

"Mmm...I've been wanting to hear those noises again" Lost in the sensations of an elegant finger tracing over her garter straps and the elastic band of her thong, her words did not immediately register with the detective. Finally her words broke through the fog filling her mind and she gasped, her eyes opening wide. "It wasn't a dream!" Maura smirked up at her and winked "I wouldn't say that, Jane. I considered it a dream come true". Other than the blush that immediately covered her upper half, the detective didn't get a chance to respond because the M.E. chose that moment to yank down the stretchy lace covering her breasts exposing nipples that were dark and tight. Jane gasped loudly as Maura let out a little growl before she leaned forward, leaving open mouth kisses on all of that newly uncovered skin. Her tongue circled one pebbled tip loving the way the skin of her areola tightened and puckered under her touch. The detective's head fell back again at the same time that she buried one hand deep into honey blonde curls, holding her close and pushing her chest out further. Her other hand found its way under the babydoll dress and stroked the smoothness of the doctor's back before slipping under the band of her thong and dragging it down below the swell of her amazing ass, leaving it wrapped around her thighs as her fingers continued to explore the crevice where it had resided.

Maura gasped loudly and finally leaned in to wrap her mouth around a very hard nipple, sucking and nibbling on it as Jane's fingers pressed against her back entrance before continuing to probe lower. Almost simultaneously, she pulled the doctor in even tighter while slipping a muscular thigh between the doctor's and pressing it against her heated core. Moaning loudly, the doctor rocked against that hardened muscle rubbing her aching clit against it.

Continuing to lick and nibble at the detective's nipples, Maura slowly reached behind her back and sought out Jane's hand, pulling it from her skin and tangling their fingers together. Bringing their joined hands forward, she reluctantly drew away from the detective, leaning back in several times to steal another kiss before she finally broke free. Chests heaving they stared at each other for a moment, hands still clasped together.

"Why did you stop?" Jane gasped out, concerned Maura had changed her mind.

Taking a few deep breaths, the doctor was having difficulty getting her thoughts into words, which was incredibly rare for her. "No, not stopping, just….I want you in my bed, Jane. I want to unwrap you and taste every single inch of you. I want to savor you and I can't ...I can't do all of that here in the middle of the room." Mesmerized by her bare breasts, tips wet from her mouth, Maura couldn't help but reach out and touch them again, pinching a nipple firmly before lathing it with her tongue soothingly.

Jane moaned softly as she arched into the doctor's touch, stroking her hair with her free hand. She was desperate to touch and explore the beautiful woman in her arms. Backing slowly towards the bed, she smiled when the M.E. followed, hands dropping to curve around Jane's hips, as she continued to shower attention on her overly sensitized breasts. Stopping when the back of her legs hit the edge of the mattress, Jane buried both hands in the doctors hair and pulled her mouth up to meet her waiting lips. Their tongues stroked together as they swallowed each others moans. Finally breaking free, Maura gently pushed the brunette to sit on the bed as she sunk to her knees before her. Darkened hazel eyes met deep chocolate ones as the M.E. smiled up at her, hands stroking over muscular thighs. Not breaking eye contact, she gently pushed the detective's thighs slightly apart and trailed her fingers over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs causing her to groan loudly. A wicked smile on her face, Maura traced the lace of one stocking as she released the straps holding it up. Carefully rolling the silk stocking down, she followed the material with her mouth, worshipping each new inch of exposed skin with her lips and tongue. As she reached the detective's right ankle, she smiled up at her as she left a soft kiss on each toe before doing the same to her left leg.

Jane was mesmerized watching the gorgeous doctor taking her sweet time kissing what seemed like every inch of her legs. She loved seeing her on her knees with her mouth on her as Jane herself was reclining back on her elbows, chest fully exposed. Her pulse was pounding and sensation after sensation chased their way through her body, all focusing on her very wet and very hot pulsating core. She almost felt sorry for their neighbors on either side because the noises that Maura was pulling from her were already loud at times and she was only touching her legs.

As Maura kissed the tip of the very last toe, she smiled wickedly up at Jane. Running her hands slowly up those mile long legs, she let her fingers dance over the edge of her thong before sliding up to cup her breasts again. Climbing on top of the moaning brunette, she pinched extended nipples harshly as Jane sat up to hold her in her arms and reclaim her mouth. The detective's hands immediately moved to cup her firm backside and pull their centers tight together. Sliding the straps of the brunettes lingerie down her arms, Maura yanked at the material. "Off..I need this off"

"Fuck, Maur...yes" she squeezed the globes that filled her hands, hips bucking up on their own.

"Off, now" Breaking free from the kiss, deep green eyes met nearly black ones as they stared each other down. Flipping them over, Jane grinned at the surprise and arousal on the doctor's face as she found herself beneath the detective. Letting her eyes rove over a heaving chest still hidden behind black lace, her breath caught as she looked back down into her lover's face. She was certain no one had ever looked at her with quite as much love in their eyes as Maura was looking at her right now. Stunned by the intensity of it, she didn't break eye contact until she heard the ripping sound of fabric.

"Oh, shit!" looking down at the very smug look of satisfaction on the doctor's face as the detective's abdomen was now fully exposed, Jane was shocked when the M.E. took control back by flipping them again and pinning the brunette's hands above her head. "You are mine, Jane Rizzoli" her voice was low, seductive and full of demand "You are mine and I'm not done unwrapping and enjoying my gift yet."

* * *

 _ **...Did you like it? Any suggestions? Would love to hear them!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I know, I know...it's been awhile. Real life has been keeping me super busy. Hopefully I'm not too rusty! Thanks again for all of the reviews. This one is a little shorter but I wanted to post something just to see if anyone is still reading. Now back to our girls... :)**_

* * *

Jane grinned proudly up at the doctor after seeing her royal blue lingerie ripped right up the center leaving her completely exposed other than a very tiny blue silk thong. Not sparing one thought about the now ruined outfit, she took in her new position as Maura's eyes wandered over her with a wicked gleam. Arms pinned above her head, dark curls tousled and spread against a white pillow, breasts firm and bare, muscular abdomen begging for the doctor's tongue to trace and explore, and the tiniest triangle of blue fabric covering her slight mound. "These stay here, Jane, or I stop" Maura stated firmly as she pressed scarred hands against the mattress at the top of the bed, and waited for the detective's response. Jane bit her lip before grinning and letting her dimple pop. Winking at her, she teasingly answered "Yes, ma'am" and watched as the doctor's eyes darkened as one perfect eyebrow rose up in amusement. Claiming her lips, Maura spent several long moments kissing her as her hands explored bare skin. Finally breaking free, she smiled as Jane gasped for air. Dropping another quick kiss on swollen lips, she trailed her warm mouth over a long neck, protruding clavicle and down to reclaim those dark nipples that she was quickly becoming addicted to. Her hands squeezed and massaged as she alternated between each breast exploring them with her mouth and tongue, occasionally nipping at the tender skin. Jane moaned loudly and arched up as the gorgeous honey blonde finally latched on and drew a sensitive tip into her mouth sucking on it deeply and letting her tongue curl around it. Her fingers found it's partner, rolling and flipping the tip in tandem with her tongue.

The detective was already writhing beneath her and Maura smiled smugly at the thought that she was the one bring Jane such pleasure. Releasing her breasts with one more sharp twist and pull before dropping a kiss on each tip, Maura continued downward, her body forcing Jane's legs apart as she nestled between them. She could feel the moist heat of the detective's core as her knee pressed against her. Jane whimpered at the contact. Long fingers plunged into honey blonde curls as the M.E.'s tongue explored the detective's abdomen, tracing each muscle along the way. Lifting herself reluctantly, Maura growled at the detective. "Hands" Jane's eyes widened as her arms flew back over the bed to grasp the rails of the headboards. Smiling smugly, Maura went back to her task.

The doctor moaned at the taste of the brunettes skin and the rippling of muscles beneath the surface. She dipped her tongue briefly into a shallow belly button before moving lower to brush her lips over the triangle of blue silk covering Jane's womanhood. The detective whimpered and gave a light buck of her hips in an attempt to draw her attention. Maura smirked as she lifted her head to meet her dark gaze. Throwing her a seductive wink, she bent down and plucked at one of the tiny straps that curved around a tan hip. She was fascinated with the way the straps laid across the detective's hip bones and held the fabric taut. Jane was so slender that her lower abdomen curved inward before rising up at her mound, leaving a small gap between the fabric and her skin. Maura thought she may even be able to slide a finger beneath the fabric, through her curls and find her clit without even disturbing the silk covering it all. Filing that thought away for another day, she ran her tongue along the edge and tugged impatiently. Sitting up she swiftly slid the thong down those long legs, flinging them over her shoulder as she took in the sight before her.

"Maura" Jane's voice trembled with need. Meeting those darkened eyes, the M.E. leaned up to kiss her. Softly at first and then deeper as their tongues met and stroked against each other. Fingers twisted in honey blonde curls until Maura growled and they went flying back up to the headboard. Eyeing the blushing detective, she dropped another kiss on her lips before sitting back up and stroking her hands up quivering thighs enjoying every little sound that she pulled from Jane. "My God, you are gorgeous" she murmured, taking in the naked detective from head to toe before letting her eyes rest on her glistening center that was flushed and swollen already. Bending low, she ran her nose through tight curls letting the coarseness tickle her skin as she breathed in Jane's personal scent. Humming softly, she couldn't help but lick her lips before she let her mouth move over the trembling flesh as Jane let out a noise somewhere between a whimper and a groan. She nipped at the tender skin as she gently opened the detective up more with her thumbs. Her tongue dipped into the hot wetness and Maura was instantly lost in the unique taste and feel of the brunette. Pressing closer, she continued licking and sucking and exploring every fold and tasting every inch, bringing her to the edge again and again before pulling back.

"Please, Maur...more" she whimpered and begged, bucking her hips up asking for more contact. Using her forearm to press her hips firmly against the mattress, Maura would just look up and smile serenely at her before lowering her mouth back down. By the time the doctor slipped a slender finger deep inside of her, Jane was a writhing mess. She wanted desperately to take control and flip them over and show Maura how much she wanted but the doctor wasn't having it. For over twenty minutes she teased Jane, bringing her to the brink and back again. Each time the detective reached for her she would instantly stop and glare, occasionally even growling until long fingers again found there way around the sturdy bed posts. The brunette's heart raced as a delicate yet firm tongue swirled around her needy clit. She was covered in a sheen of sweat and was nearly delirious from feeling the heat of the doctor's mouth as it explored her. Maura slipped a second finger into her tight channel, stroking her inner walls and Jane gasped as she raked her nails over the perfect spot. "Oh, fuck...Maur!" she yelled as the M.E. sucked at her clit while her fingers continued stroking. She could feel her orgasm building inside her and whimpered at the intensity.

Slipping a third finger in as she bit down on Jane's clit, Maura felt the detectives body tense and hold for several long moments as the brunette's orgasm washed over her again and again. The M.E. smiled smugly as she heard her name echoing off the walls of the hotel room. She eagerly lapped up the detective's juices as they flowed over her fingers and onto her waiting tongue. The flavor was so much better than she had expected and she couldn't seem to get enough. Slowing her movements, she helped Jane ride out her orgasm before removing her fingers. Finally sliding them free, she licked them clean before kissing her way up from soaked thighs, over a quivering abdomen and heaving breasts to lay next to the brunette. Dropping sweet kisses over her face and chest, she waited for her to recover.

* * *

 _ **Anyone still reading? Would love to hear your thoughts...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Not sure a "sorry" is adequate for such a long delay! Maura has sure waited enough though...**_

* * *

Dark eyes fluttered open and Maura's heart clenched at the absolute love and devotion she could see in their depths. Love, devotion, and a very heady amount of desire that instantly sent her pulse soaring again.

Jane tried to speak but her voice failed her. Instead she pulled the M.E. back on top of her for a passionate kiss as her hands quickly divested her of the baby doll dress that was still obscuring her body. Maura shivered at the intensity of her gaze as it took in her near nakedness where she knelt straddling the detective. Scarred hands covered pale breasts, squeezing and massaging as she seemed to test their weight in her hands. Releasing her breasts, her hands slid down to cup the doctors firm backside. The M.E. moaned softly as she braced herself with a hand on either side of the brunette's head. Taking advantage of the new position, Jane pulled the doctor closer until her nipples were nearly brushing her lips. Maura couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh at the absolute smugness on the detective's face as she took in the view above her. Tongue darting out, she touched the very tip of it to one dusky pink nipple, flicking it lightly and making the M.E. moan and shift on top of her. Keeping one hand on her backside, she used the other to fondle a tight nub while her tongue wrapped around the other and drew it into her mouth.

Rocking down against a muscular abdomen, the doctor became lost in the spine tingling sensations Jane was creating with her tongue and the scrape of her teeth against her tender flesh. She nearly came unglued when the wet heat of her mouth encased her overly sensitive nipple as the brunette sucked deeply. Jane's other hand began exploring the crevice of her ass and Maura shivered hard at the intensity of her response. When the detective slipped the tip of her finger into the puckered entrance that she had been slowly circling, the doctor couldn't help but whimper and press closer.

Jane's eyes were nearly dark as midnight. They glittered with desire that was increasing with every sound the doctor made. Jane moaned at the responsiveness of the woman above her. She always envisioned taking Maura while she was writhing beneath her, completely at her mercy but she found that in this moment the view she had was too enticing to give up yet. Continuing to nuzzle her breasts, she let her hand wander down over a firm yet soft abdomen and lower.

Maura gasped as her lacy thong was literally ripped from her body and then smiled at the smirk on her detectives face. "I've never bothered to save the wrapping paper either" she smugly whispered as her fingers danced over the small patch of coarse curls. Wrapping her arms around Jane's head, the doctor leaned forward and took her lips in a passionate kiss that stole the breath from both of them, tongues stroking and caressing until Maura finally broke away. Immediately latching on to her breast, Jane lathed her nipple with her tongue before sucking it deep into her mouth, loving each little whimper from the blonde as she cradled her head closer.

White hot need coursed through her veins as long fingers softly stroked the outside of her soaked folds. Pressing desperately closer, Maura cried out when Jane finally opened her up and found her clit, hardened with need. Listening intently and trying to commit each very little sound she made to memory, the detective flicked and rolled the nub as she continued to lavish attention on the M.E.'s swelling breasts. Letting a gloriously abused nipple slip past her teeth and lips, Jane nearly growled as she slowly pushed into the blonde and finally felt her warm walls close around her as if to pull her in deeper. "Fuck, Maur, you are so wet" she whispered in awe. Groaning with the sensation of the brunette deep within in, Maura sat up as she straddled her, forcing her finger in even deeper. Her head fell back as she rolled her hips against that clever hand. Still thumbing her aching clit, Jane pushed another finger in her tight channel and watched in heated fascination as the M.E. arched in response, breasts heaving and eyes shut tightly closed as she lost herself in the moment.

Filling her hands with her own breasts, Maura gasped and moaned as she felt the detective slip her finger back in her puckered opening, sliding it all the way in a few times before working in another one. Her cries intensified as Jane, deciding she was ready, repeatedly plunged two fingers simultaneously in each opening. Twisting her own nipples, she pulled at them even as she ground down harder. When the detective squeezed a third digit into her pulsating channel, she collapsed on top of her, no longer able to sit up and support her own weight. Her breasts were immediately claimed again by the brunette beneath her as she ravished the already overly sensitive peaks.

Feeling the doctor's walls tighten and swell, Jane rolled them over, not quite ready for Maura to let go just yet. She smiled down at the M.E. where she lay panting beneath her, eyes the color of deep emeralds as her fingers set a new and slower rhythm inside of her. She dropped a kiss on pink lips before moving to lick and suck her way down a taut neck as Maura strained, bottom lip clenched between perfect white teeth as she arched up into her. Slowly making her way down her body, glistening with sweat, Jane savored the moment as she tasted as much of that beautiful bare skin that she could. It was intoxicating, she was intoxicating. Finally, finding herself nearly eye level with where her hand was buried between damp thighs, she closed her eyes as she breathed her in. Groaning she could feel her own release building at the scent and mere thought of what she was about to do. Moving her lips down to press against the very tip of her folds, she slowly and tentatively stroked it with the tip of her tongue.

Gasping, Maura's eyes flew open and met dark chocolate eyes looking right back at her. Threading her fingers in wild dark curls, she whimpered as the detective took a longer stroke, moaning at the taste as her tongue opened her up even more then proceeded to curl around her engorged clit. "JANE!"

"Mmm...so good." she whispered as she pressed closer, sucking the nub into her mouth and stroking it feverishly with her tongue even as her fingers increased their rhythm, finding and stroking that spongy area deep inside her.

"JANE! I can't...OHHHH! she moaned as she stiffened before her orgasm crashed over her in wave after wave. Finally collapsing, she released her tight hold on Jane's hair, smoothing it down even as she whimpered with each continued stroke of the brunette's tongue as she cleaned up every drop of her release that she could. Smacking her lips playfully, she grinned smugly up at her. Laughing breathlessly, Maura pulled her up so until their lips pressed together.

"I love you, Jane Rizzoli" she whispered "Thank you for my gift. I plan on keeping it forever". Her smile was serene as she again dropped another kiss on her waiting mouth.

"Mmm...you are welcome. Get ready though, cause as soon as you are ready, we are going to re-hydrate you so I can open my gift again" Jane's grin was smug as she settled in beside her, opening one eye as the M.E. threw her head back and laughed. Closing her eyes, she stroked the doctor's bare hip as she thought "yep, this is my forever, and I wouldn't have it any other way".

* * *

 _ **Thanks so much for reading and for all of the great reviews!**_


End file.
